From Hate to Love
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Kate shows up alive and asking for protection; Mossad is after her family and the team rushes to help. They find she is keeping secrets and must accept them to keep Kate alive: especially that she married Ari. Saparate from my other stories.
1. Back from the Dead

It was a normal day at NCIS, well as normal as a no-case-no-paperwork-no-body day could get. It was actually nice to some; Ziva could actually make it to her obstetrician appointment without having to reschedule it, Tony in tow of course.

To Gibbs, the thought of letting the two be together was a mistake was long past. Ziva was glowing with motherhood and Tony was with her every second he could be…even denying a case, stupidly f course, when Ziva was having a bad bout of morning sickness. A few head slaps later and an explanation of Ziva being pregnant and he wanted to be with his wife, Gibbs let the agent leave to go home.

If anything, being married to Ziva made Tony grow up, a lot more then he had after she was thought dead. Ziva was settling into the role of wife and mother quite well, especially someone who was on the verge of death two years before.

So when the two returned to NCIS trying to decide on name, they were greeted with one question…

**Boy or Girl?**

"Well Boss," Tony eyed Gibbs, "its twins, a boy and a girl."

"We're thinking of the names David and Leah."

Tony looked at his wife of six months only to find her staring at him, after five months of pregnancy, Tony had learned two things: a pregnant Ziva is more beautiful then she was before and it made her more dangerous.

"David or Leah, I was thinking of David Jethro after her and you and Leah Caitlin…Kate would be honored."

"I would be."

They turned to see their long lost partner; she looked different and defiantly alive.

"McGee…am I seeing things?"

"If so it's a mass hallucination, which is not possible unless we have some cotangent." McGee stood and walked to the group, "Kate…we saw you die."

"Shadow…I need help; my husband and I are on the run from Mossad. You tend to want to get murdered after you fake your death and were supposed to be killed by one of them."

"Shadow, what's a shadow?"

"A person who is made to look like someone else," Ziva spoke, "surgically, before being taught how to act like that person…down to the finer details."

"She did a good job too that day; I was listening on the radio."

"Mommy." Kate looked down to find her daughter, who had hid behind her, eyeing her. "I have to use the bathroom."

Kate picked up her daughter and nodded, "alright but I can't take you…is it okay if someone else takes you?" The girl nodded and Kate looked at Ziva, "do you mind?"

"No," Ziva walked over as Kate put the girl down, Kate looked at her.

"Mia, what does Papa say about talking?"

The girl eyed her mother before talking, "silence is better than a whole explanation; you want me to be silent don't you?" Kate nodded, "I will be."

Ziva took the girl's hand and left for the bathroom, Gibbs walked over and slapped the back of Kate's head before hugging her. "We thought you were death."

"Faked my death…I was pregnant with Mia." Kate played with her wedding band, "I need help Gibbs and despite my husband thinking this is the wrong place to come, I knew you'd never deny me help."

Gibbs studied Kate, she had longer hair which was now braided into a French braid, her skin was darker as if she had been in the desert for a long while, she wore a bullet around her neck. He touched it. "Where's this from?"

"My husband, he was shot and that's the bullet. He gave it to me as a reminder that he's always with me, in some form or another." She touched it, "will you help us?"

"Where's your house?"

Kate grabbed a post-it off Ziva's desk and wrote down the address, "yell out who you are when you arrive and ring the doorbell, I don't want my husband shot, I love him despite what you think."

"Mommy, they have an orange bathroom." Mia came back and eyed her mother, "I want an orange bathroom."

Kate picked up the bouncing five year old, "we'll see about it, thank you."

Gibbs looked at McGee and made a motion, he came over with a small pen. "Mia, can you help protect your parents?"

"Always, why?" Mia eyed him and he handed her the pen, it was a small gold NCIS shield. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Gibbs studied the girl; she looked as if she was lost in Kate's arms. Her hair was jet black and her skin was between Ziva's and Kate's and her facial features said Arab. It was her eyes, her grey-green eyes that said she belonged to Kate. "We have to go."

"Bye."

Mia looked out the window and smiled, "Mommy it's snowing, can we go home and play in it?"

"Perhaps," Kate put her down and she ran to the window as Kate walked to the elevator. "Mia come on."

"But it's snowing."

The team watched as Kate walked over and took the girl's hand, hissing as she did. "Hasmia, come on."

Kate was gone by the time McGee gasped, "Boss…Hasmia…it's an Arab name."

"I know that McGee…why is it important?"

McGee looked at Gibbs, "as in Hasmia Haswari…Ari's mother. She looks like him too."

Tony looked at them from his computer, "found the sign in log from downstairs, Kate signed in as this."

He put the thing up on the plasma and they found the signature and printed name Kate put down to sign in downstairs.

_Caitlin Haswari, Former Agent_

_Hasmia Haswari, child_

"Am I seeing things?"

"If so it's mass hallucination and needs a cotangent." McGee told Gibbs the same thing he told Tony.

"They entered the country yesterday," Tony eyed the team, "from Egypt, Cairo to be exact. Their passports have them under the names Ari Haswari-David, Caitlin Haswari-David and Hasmia Kelly Haswari-David."

He put up the passports and they eyed then, Kate and Ari looked as they had years before and Mia was smiling. Sure enough the names were there…strangely Mia was born American.

"I want to know how in hell's name that bastard is alive after our best gun shot him and why Kate is with him." Gibbs looked at Tony, "and find out everything you can about that child."

"Children, three others were with them." Tony put up three other passports, twin three year olds and a fifteen month old girl. "Jethro Todd Haswari-David, Michael Anthony Haswari-David, identical twins and Noor Zivyah Haswari-David.

The children, especially the boys, looked like Ari. Noor and Mia looked like Kate but only if you really stared at the pictures.

"This was taken at the airport." Tony pulled up a security feed and they watched as the six sat in the airport café eating, Ari was holding Kate's hand as they spoke. It was when she laughed and he touched her cheek that all the men made a look; it was Kate that leaned over and kissed Ari.

The kids sat eating, behaving for their age. Noor was in Kate's lap eating when Ari took her, she laughed as her father kissed her…Kate as well.

"My God, is that?" They turned to find Ducky, he looked at the screen, "what?"

"Kate's alive and married to that bastard, I'm thinking Stockholm syndrome."

Ducky eyed the family, a bit taken back when Kate kissed Ari as they all stood. Kate each of the twins' hands while Mia walked, Ari held Noor. Ari eyed Kate and spoke. Gibbs looked at everyone. "I want to know what they are saying."

"Abby."

They all looked at each other, Abby would know. "Send that down to her but go down there McGee before DiNozzo does."

"Me?" Ziva looked at Gibbs, "I'm hardly one for computers."

"Do I call you DiNozzo or Ziva?" Gibbs looked at Ziva; she put a finger up before walking to her desk.


	2. Silence Speaks Thousands

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 13:20

Abby looked at the screen, she was trying to lip read the conversation between Kate and Ari. The team was with her, well Ziva was in her office trying to get into her stash of chocolate…which she didn't mind considering the ex-Mossad was pregnant.

"They first talk about what they are going to do since they've arrived in America." Abby eyed the two; they were romantic and so happy with each other. "When he strokes her cheek, he tells her he loves her and well you see what she does." Kate kisses Ari, "she replies she feels the same and whoa…"

"Whoa what Abby?" Ducky looked at her and she shook her head before looking at Ziva, who had just immerged with six bars of chocolate.

"Your brother is like Tony…Kate's pregnant again."

Ziva looked at Abby as she handed a bar to the scientist and her husband, who was trying to get one. "I do not make the connection…"

"Everyone else understands…" Abby turned back to the screen, "they talk about the baby…the one he has in his arms, she'll be celebrating her second birthday in America and both are happy. Kate says she's happy they've always returned to the states for the birth of their children…so Mossad can't have them." Abby eyed the couple as they rose and laughed, "Ari says he'll be dead before the baby is born…something about Gibbs killing him for being alive and being married to Kate. She tells him not to worry about it, she'd never let anything happen to him."

Abby turned as the two exited the screen, Gibbs pointed at the screen. "Stockholm syndrome?"

"I hate to break up this party," they turned to see Fornell, "but we have an issue…Ari Haswari just entered customs. The bastard is alive and well…"

"We know," Gibbs looked at Fornell, "his wife just came by to ask for protection, apparently they're on the run from Mossad."

"Makes sense, they want you dead after you screw up an op and kill a federal agent."

Abby shook her head, "Kate's not dead…she's very much alive and pregnant with her fifth child."

"I'm lost." Fornell looked at them, "we were talking about Ari Haswari not Agent Todd."

Abby held out a picture, it was one she had hacked into Mossad for…it was of the Haswari Family. "Meet Mrs. Haswari and the kids."

It was of Kate, Ari and their three oldest children. Fornell took the picture and eyed it, "you got to be kidding me…Agent Todd is alive?"

"Well she'd be Agent Haswari now…or is its Agent David?" Tony looked at Ziva, "it's hard to know considering they used both names."

"Shut up." Ziva elbowed him and he nodded, opening his chocolate bar to eat it.

"Does she have Stockholm syndrome?"

"I'm afraid not." They looked at Ducky, "Kate's genuine care for Ari is protective yet loving…she may have had it once but not now. I wouldn't be surprised considering that of everything we know; of all the people Ari harmed…Kate was never one of them. His need to protect her was strong…she said he nearly beat one of his men when the man slapped her. He also was always gentle with her in autopsy…it was strange to see him act like that. He would kill and hurt but when he was with Kate…he never hurt her."

"So you're saying that Kate is his weakness."

"Not anymore Jethro." Ducky looked at the screen, "his children are also a weakness…his care for them is just as he has for Kate but I suspect that he holds Kate higher than them. She's the only one of us who couldn't kill him…I suspect it's because of her compassion. Kate's compassion is strong; she has compassion for everyone…even him."

"Ari has never known compassion." They looked at Ziva, "my father never gave it and our mother, well my mother, gave him love but it was not a concept he was unfamiliar with."

"Till Kate," Ducky looked at Gibbs, "even through everything Kate was put through…she had compassion for him…he saw that and acted on it. One could say used it but I suspect that she has changed him…showed him how to love and care for someone."

"So he won't hurt her?" Fornell looked at Ducky.

"No, I suspect he'd die to protect Kate and their children…he's not the man we knew."

"He's still a bastard." Gibbs looked at Tony and McGee, "you're with me…Ziva stay here."

"Why?"

"Because those two aren't getting in the middle of a fire fight if one happens." He pointed to her belly and she nodded, knowing he was trying to protect her and his '_grandchildren_' as he called them.

They started to leave, "Can I come?"

"Well come on Tobias."


	3. Driving Revenge

WASHINGTON DC, I-395 S, GIBBS' CAR; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 13:40

"I'm plugging the address into the GPS." McGee sat in the back working on his computer. "It's a huge house, seven bedrooms."

"She has four kids McGee…a two bedroom isn't going to cut it." Tony seethed, "I can't believe she married that bastard."

"Probably forced her to then things evolved." Fornell looked at the two men in the backseat, "Agent Todd wasn't the type to marry a terrorist."

"So now he's a terrorist…what about five years ago Tobias?" Gibbs looked at his friend and Fornell eyed him. "That's what I thought."

"Hey Boss," McGee eyed Gibbs as their leader drove, "You don't think he…he forced her do you?"

"I don't know McGee…I'm going to kill him one way or another."

"Look, they want protection from Mossad…not to be killed." Fornell looked at Gibbs and the agent eyed his old friend. "Alright I got it but do we really want to do Mossad a favor after they've done so much to Agent David?"

"He does have a point Boss, Ziva was devastated after what she did to Ari and now…well she told me that she can't wait to raise our son and daughter with their cousins. So maybe murdering him is what Mossad wants us to do."

"Tony's right, Mossad is counting on us to murder Ari, it'll be great after we…well not stole Ziva but…anyways if we do it, Mossad is just going to be happy."

"Sorry to say it Jethro but murdering Ari is what Mossad wants and I don't plan on giving it to them."

Gibbs hit the steering wheel, "fine but he'll pay for what he's done…even if don't kill him."


	4. Meeting without Weapons

WASHINGTON DC, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 14:00

The team got out of the car to see Kate sitting on the porch watching her three oldest children play in the snow. She stood upon seeing the team, she moved around the kids to them.

"I didn't expect you to bring the FBI."

"Mrs. Haswari, I'm just here for a visit." Fornell smiled before the smile slipped, "where's the bastard of a husband of yours."

"Cooking, don't think of drawing your guns…I have children."

A snowball hit her back and she rolled her eyes, laughing came afterwards by the kids and even Tony. "They've got good aim."

"Jethro Todd Haswari, Michael Anthony Haswari, Hasmia Kelly Haswari…" They all turned to find Ari on the porch, he was eyeing the children, "inside…you do not throw things at your mother, go inside…that is your punishment."

The three went inside and the door shut behind them, Ari followed them inside and shut the door. Kate eyed Tony, "my children are well behaved…I do not want your influence on them DiNozzo, soon enough you will learn that children don't need enticing."

"Can we talk inside, is cold." McGee looked at her and she nodded, leading the way to the house.

They walked inside and Kate stopped them, "shoes by the door…you know I've had that rule for years."

They all took off their shoes and Kate was met by Noor, she put her arms up and Kate passed her…she began to cry.

"Noor, come here." Noor turned to her father's voice and Ari picked the little girl up, taking her to the kitchen.

"Harsh on parenting are we Agent Todd?" Fornell looked at her and she sat down, they followed suit.

"My children are not spoiled by me…I'm the strict one. Ari gives them what they wants and since Noor began walking, I have stopped picking her up unless she's sick, he still picks her up."

"So…we all want to know," Tony looked at her, "why the hell did you marry him?"

"Did he force you?" McGee eyed her and Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, it just happened…" Kate smiled as she began to think back, "he kept coming to see me, called me…sent me things. I couldn't shoot him, I never could. I'd come home to find meals cooked and a note with them.

"After a while he began to stay and we'd have conversations over coffee till I found myself asking him to come more." Kate looked at the team, "then I fell in love with him, I found out I was pregnant a month before Tony got the plague. Ari was sent to kill Gibbs so we found a way to fake our deaths and live but Mossad found us shortly a few days ago."

"Hold on," Tony looked at her, "no wait, are you insane?"

"I was but even you should know Tony, love can happen like that." She snapped her fingers, "you told me so." Kate eyed him, "hold long did it take you to fall in love with your wife?"

"Years but I'd do anything for her."

"Just like I'd do anything for my husband…I love him and so I want to protect him." She looked up when Noor came over; she eyed her mother and crawled onto the couch and into Kate's lap. "Are you going to kill him or protect us?"

"What's in it for us?"

"Mossad secrets?" They looked up when Ari came in the room, he stood behind the couch Kate sat on, "Mossad secrets and help to eliminate all cells in the DC area, I know where most of them are located."

Fornell looked at Gibbs, "that's an offer I can't refuse."

"Mossad tricked us with Ziva, almost killed her," Tony looked at Ari, "what makes you think we can trust you?"

"If you cannot trust me, trust Caitlin and she will trust me." Ari eyed them and then realized something. "I was told Ziva died during a mission…she is alive?"

"My wife." Tony eyed him, "don't think I wouldn't die for her…I walked into a terrorist camp in Somalia to rescue her."

"Well he was going to die getting vengeance for her since we all thought she was dead." McGee looked at them, "till we found her alive…things have never been the same, believe me. Ziva is different now, she laughs and don't use threats anymore."

"She threatens me." Tony eyed McGee and the junior agent laughed.

"You're married to her and she's pregnant, your words remember…she's more dangerous pregnant then before Somalia."

Tony moved his head, "yeah true, she did give me a black eye two weeks ago because I touched her chocolate chip cookies…they were cookies."

"I remember those days," Ari looked at Kate, "Caitlin nearly killed me when I touched her food."

Kate smiled and looked at Noor. "Papa needs to fix lunch, we have guests…can you tell him to fix lunch?"

Noor pointed to the kitchen and said the one word Kate had wished she hadn't been taught. "NOW!"

Ari left and Kate smiled, kissing Noor's head, "I wish you hadn't learned that word."

"She's beautiful, can I see her?" Gibbs looked at Kate and Kate handed Noor to Gibbs, the agent took the child. "Hello Noor."

She just stared at him, "so…girl or boy, this one?" Kate looked at Tony.

"Girl, another girl who we're naming Nasira Abigail Haswari. We got on a little pattern of Hebrew names for boys and Arab names for girls…all after family. The boys names are obvious, Michael is Ari's middle name while Hasmia for his mother and Noor for his aunt. Nasira is after his grandmother. Zivyah after Ziva and Abigail after Abby, of course you know where Hasmia's middle name came from Gibbs."

"Lunch is ready Caitlin," Ari spoke from the doorway, "the children are washing their hands."

"Are you going to join us for lunch?" Kate looked at her team, "I'll tell you the story of how it all began."

"I can't." Tony eyed them, "I promised Ziva I'd take her to lunch, we had a doctor's appointment at lunch time. Boss I need to get back before Ziva kills me."

"Fornell will take you back, McGee and I will stay. Kate will bring us back to the yard in a few hours."

"Come on Fornell."

Fornell and Tony left, Gibbs and McGee sat at the table with the kids, Kate and Ari sat down. McGee started toward the door and Mia shook her head. "No, we have to pray."

"Oh, sorry."

Kate looked at everyone as Ari sat down after placing Noor in the highchair. "Elohim, we bless being together, we bless this food, we thank you for everything you have provided. We thank you for the safety you deliver by opening the hearts of dear friends. Blessed are you as we go through the world by your teachings. Amen."

The entire table followed, "Amen."

Food was dished out and Gibbs looked at Kate, "you converted?"

"No," Kate eyed Ari as he put food on her plate; he always served her if they were at home. "Our home is a mixed-religion household, we teach both Catholicism and Judaism. Prayers are prayers, no matter what religion or language you say them in."

"That's true, this is great." McGee eyed the food, "what is it?"

"Chicken lasagna." Ari looked at them, "we do not keep kosher…despite our first attempts to do so."

"So this story…"

Kate nodded, "it was right after he kidnapped me."

"Who kidnapped you Mommy?" Mia eyed her mother.

"Papa kidnapped me." Mia nodded and smiled, "so he came to visit that night after you shot him, to apologize. He was in need of medical help and wouldn't listen to me."

"What did you do?" McGee looked at her and she smiled.

"I told him to sit down and let me help him, he later thanked me for it."


	5. Story Part I: Friends for an Hour

Note: After Gibbs shoots Ari in **Reveille (1x23)**, Kate and Ari talk.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; MAY 17, 2004, 20:30

Getting out the shower, Kate dressed and left for the kitchen. The outfit from that day in her hands, she was going to throw it away just like she had the one she had worn when Ari had held her hostage.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Ari in her kitchen, he was holding his shoulder and seemed to be in pain. Her first reaction was to run and get her gun but something in her, something she found strange made her wonder what happened to him.

He knew what no one else did, where she lives, well her family knew. He had protected her earlier that day, taken care of her yet her had kidnapped her. Now he was here with a wound and she wanted to hurt whoever harmed him.

"Why are you here?" It was all she could say at that moment, she suspected he was in too much pain to answer because he just held up an envelope before placing it on the table.

"Goodbye Caitlin…we will not be seeing each other again and I thought it best to say goodbye but also that I am sorry for you having to be part of the battle I have with Gibbs."

He started to walk but she stopped him, he looked at her as she stopped in front of her. "Sit down."

"I must go Caitlin."

She pushed down him into the chair by pressing on his bad shoulder; he automatically sat to stop the pain. "You won't go to a hospital and we both know it. I won't allow you to leave and die from not being treated…Gibbs would enjoy that too much."

He tried to stand when she moved away but she eyed him, he sat down again. She moved to a cabinet and removed a first aid kit along with a bowl from another cabinet.

Pouring water in the bowl, she moved to the table before returning to get a few white towels from a drawer. Ari watched as she opened the first aid kit and removed medical tweezers, gauze, tape and antiseptic spray and cream. Placing them on the table, she pulled on gloves and looked at him.

"Don't worry, just because I don't have a medical degree doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. My brothers and father went hunting and at times came home with bullets in them and not animals…I had to learn since our hunting cabin is in the middle of nowhere."

Ari watched as she helped him remove his jacket and placed it aside before pulling out scissors. He knew because of the wound that she would have to cut his shirt. "How many brothers?"

"Three, do you have…no you don't, sorry I asked." She cut his shirt up the side carefully.

"I have two sisters by my father, one is dead and the other is my handler." Ari eyed Kate as she gently peeled away the shirt from the wound. "Tali was sixteen at the time of her death, coming home from school."

"Shooting?"

"Bombing, it was due to Hamas." He watched Kate nod, "you know why I joined Hamas…to bring them down. Tali was so…you remind me of her in some ways."

Kate smiled slightly before letting it fade, she eyed the wound and found the bullet still inside. "This is going to hurt like hell."

"I have been through a lot Caitlin, a bullet…" he was stopped by the pain of her pulling the bullet out with the tweezers. Kate chuckled.

"Told you didn't I?" She placed the bullet in the bowl of water and looked at the wound on both sides of his shoulder. "I'm surprised the bullet didn't leave even though it blew through your shoulder."

"It hit the bone but the…"

"Yeah I know," Kate smiled at him before reaching over and took a towel, wetting it before cleaning the wound area as he had blood all over his shoulder, front and back. "Your other sister, how old is she?"

"Thirty, she's different…if I am believed to be full of death, my sister is worse." Ari chuckled, "she always has a weapon in hand and goes through Mossad officers…my father has had to train recruits because my sister tends to kill men after dating them…it has been six years since she has dated a Mossad officer."

"They learn quickly, what is her name?"

"Zivyah but we call her Ziva."

He watched as she dried his shoulder and began to spread antiseptic cream around the wound before spraying it and put a bandage over it. Kate took off her gloves afterwards and picked the bullet up out of the water, drying it off. "It's whole…if you want it."

She handed it to him and he took it, "thank you Caitlin."

She helped him into his jacket before eyeing him, "tomorrow we are as we've always been…opposite ends of the court, tonight was even ground."

"Fair enough, keep safe Caitlin…it is a horrible world out there." He used his good arm to extend a hand out and stroke her cheek with two fingers. "I will not be seeing you again."

She nodded and turned back to clean up, "goodbye Haswari."

He eyed her and chuckled, "why do you call me Haswari?"

"Abby said you don't like being called Ari so I didn't…why does it matter?"

Ari eyed her as she turned to face him, he touched her face again. It glowed in the kitchen light, was soft and warm…everything she was. He leaned forward and kissed her head, whispering as he did. "Never call me Haswari; I have never been him when I am with you Caitlin. You're the first one to let me be Ari." He pulled back and clipped her chin with his finger before turning to leave. "Goodbye my Caitlin."

He left and Kate cleaned up before sitting down and opened the envelope he had placed on her kitchen table before everything. She found a plane ticket for Tel Aviv, on a note was Ari's elegant handwriting.

_Caitlin,_

_This is for you to see what my homeland is like, you can visit anytime but be aware it expires a year from today. If you call the David International Hotel and tell them you are a foreign business associate of mine, they will arrange a free stay for you._

_Keep safe my Caitlin, I don't want you hurt. I am sorry for everything of the past…of everything when dealing with NCIS, you were the shining light that brought me back._

_Ari_

Kate smiled and put the ticket back in the envelope along with the note, she finished up before taking Ari's shirt with her to her bedroom along with her outfit, deciding against throwing it away. She had been wrong and right, you can't identify with your captor in an hour but you could be friends for just that one hour...before throwing yourself back into the fight.

Ari wasn't the asshole everyone thought he was, well maybe just a bit but he was human and kind...Kate found that part intriguing. Part of her was happy he was never coming back but a part of her wanted to see him again.


	6. Story Part II: Phone Calls and Betrayal

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; MAY 18, 2004, 17:30

Kate came home to find a smell of Italian bread in her apartment, she moved to the kitchen to find a plate, utensils and a napkin along with a wine glass set up. On the top was an envelope, she picked it up and found Ari's elegant handwriting.

_My Beautiful Caitlin,_

_This is for your help last night; I did not know your favorite meal so I made Italian. It is in the microwave and the remaining in your fridge. _

_A nice bottle of wine, the same as yesterday afternoon, is unopened in your fridge as well. Keep safe my Caitlin and enjoy your dinner, you work too hard._

_Ari_

She smiled and put the note back in the envelope, setting it aside. Removing her meal from the microwave after warming it, she ate it and laughed realizing that Ari was as good a cook as he was with a weapon.

After finishing, she headed to her room to find the sewing kit she had pulled out last night to repair Ari's shirt. Sewing was up there with cooking when it came to what her mother taught her. Lucky she cut the shirt up the seam so it could be repaired without worry.

Turning on the news, she listened as she began to sew his shirt, careful not to ruin it as she did. Her phone rang and she found the number was local but no name. "Hello?"

"_How are you my Caitlin, I hope you enjoyed your meal?"_ It was Ari; she went back to repairing his shirt while talking to him.

"Who knew you were just as good a cook as you are with a weapon." He laughed and she smiled, "you didn't have to."

"_I wanted to; when I got back to the Embassy they thought I had taken care of the wound myself. The on call doctors were amazed when I told them an untrained hand did the work."_

"Just don't make me have to repair wounds again." Kate eyed the task at hand, despite being on the phone. "Repairing your shirt however will be the hard part."

"_Repairing my shirt…what do you mean Caitlin?"_

"I cut it down the side for a reason, I'm repairing it…I can sew." She heard him laugh and it made her smile wider…he was human and he was her friend, even if it was secretly. "What's so funny?"

"_It is a shirt Caitlin…throw it away." _

"If you insist, who shot you by the way, you didn't tell me." She ignored his throw away comment and continued on sewing the shirt.

"_You saw the look on Gibbs' face today, he was happy wasn't he?"_

Kate shook her head, "are you following me?"

"_No, I saw you all having lunch today…he was too happy for being Gibbs." _

"True." Kate thought about everything, "I should have suspected he'd be the one to pull the trigger."

A shout of Hebrew came from somewhere within Ari's direct vicinity as she heard it on the phone. _"I must go Caitlin, my father is waiting…he is not pleased with my actions."_

"If you need a place to stay…know I'm safety."

A chuckle came from Ari and she smiled, _"you are far from safety my Caitlin, hold on __**basherte**__."_ He spoke to someone in the room in rapid Hebrew; it was more likely him yelling for them to leave. _"I must go, I told you before I will not be seeing you again."_

"Then call…"

"_Caitlin, we must part paths…tonight is the last time we speak. Keep safe my __**basherte**__; I do not want to have to kill Gibbs because you are hurt."_

She heard his name being called, his full name no one knew through the phone. _Ari Michael David Haswari, I want to see you now._

Kate laughed and eyed her task, listening to Ari as he said goodbye. _"Goodbye my beautiful Caitlin."_

"Bye." He hung up and she hung up, unaware of what he was about to do.

* * *

ISRAEL EMBASSY, OFFICE; MAY 18, 2004, 17:30

Ari found his father and sister in the room, Ziva was playing with her knife as his father, Eli David stood nearby looking at pictures.

"This American agent was at the grounds yesterday," Eli threw a photo on the desk of Kate with Ari and Marta. "Who was she?"

"A former Secret Service agent, part of my plans…she knows nothing." Ari picked up the photo, "she is very smart when it comes to things…I almost shot her twice to get information. I tried kindness, persuasion…she would tell me nothing."

"You made a deal with her, had her call her Secret Service director to make a deal…why?"

Ari watched as Ziva eyed him, he knew his sister was being bred to one day be Director of Mossad, she would be the first woman to run the organization but the fourth David. His grandfather was currently running it and his father was Deputy Director…Ziva was his right hand and everyone knew it even if they denied it.

"I want them to believe I am helping them, it will help me stay under the radar."

"You've made an enemy of NCIS and one of the agents shot you because you kidnapped his agent." Eli eyed Ari, "he will kill you next time…you are lucky that Agent Todd did not kill you herself."

"She is an ally among enemies, Agent Todd has been given three times to kill me and she has not. Her compassion is too deep to kill without reason…she cannot kill me." Ari threw the photo back on the desk, "she will prove a worthy asset when it comes to keeping off NCIS's radar."

"One woman…a single woman cannot help." Ziva rose and looked at Ari, "he is taken with her, that is why he says this."

"As I can see Ziva," Eli looked at his daughter, "what do you think should happen?"

"It is true she has been given chances to kill you but does not but what if she is trying to get you to trust her…so she can find out everything about you." Ziva walked to her brother and her knife to his throat. "She plays you…she is a spy among enemies, not an ally."

"She has the ear of the NCIS agent who shot me…it was she who fixed my wound." Ari looked at his sister, "an ally not a spy…she can be trusted. I would stake my entire Mossad career on it…even my life."

"Your life?" Eli chuckled and eyed his daughter, "he stakes his life Ziva…what do you think of that?"

"I think we shall see, if we can use this agent for us…a mole and no one will suspect a thing."

Eli nodded, "use her but do not make Ziva's mistake."

"I will not allow my emotions to control this." He was lying because his emotions were already deep within it but he could lie well enough to fool the best lie detector at Mossad…Ziva.

"Ziva?" Eli eyed his daughter, silently asking if he could trust his son.

"He speaks the truth, besides when has he ever shown emotion?" Ziva laughed and eyed her brother, "a dog has better emotions."

"You are dismissed, finish your mission." Eli eyed his son before looking at Ziva, "stay out of this…he will handle this one on his own. You have a mission in the UK."

"I will report tonight to the airport. Goodbye Ari, Papa." Ziva left and Ari eyed his father.

"You re breeding her well for Mossad…then again she was born Mossad." Ari looked at his father, "Agent Todd will expect emotions…she is an American woman after all."

"Use false emotions…despite your sister's words, you use women well in missions all the time."

"I will do so; I will contact you when it is convenient."

Ari left knowing he'd have to tell Kate the truth, he had always told her the truth as long as he had known her. He could only hope she could forgive him and help…however part of him anticipated that her loyalty to NCIS was stronger than anything he could give her.


	7. Story Part III: Reality of the Situation

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; JULY 16, 2004, 17:00

Kate opened her apartment door to smell fresh baked bread, she closed her door silently before taking her gun out of her purse and started toward the kitchen. She found Ari making dinner, "do not be afraid Caitlin, I have just come to make you dinner."

Kate put her weapon up and folded her arms, "I thought you said…"

"It is a long story, I will explain." He walked over and handed her a cup of coffee, "it's Turkish so it looks horrible but tastes quite good."

She took the cup and tried it, smiling afterwards. "You're right, is that chocolate?"

"Some…my step-mother's recipe." He brushed the back of her cheek with his hand, "dinner is nearly done…come sit and tell me of your day."

They sat at the table and spoke over coffee, after explaining her case and how she wanted to kill the father right there in the bank, she realized he had funded the money to get his daughter surgery to see.

"What do you think of his will to help his child?" he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, Kate shook her head, "what is it Caitlin?"

"I believe that if God wants you to see, he will give you sight. He can't try to change the blindness for it isn't his to change." Kate eyed Ari, "without her blindness, the little girl would not have her other senses and without those we would never have found her mother."

She was careful not to say names; he was the enemy of NCIS but her friend. She could tell him of her day but not those involved. "I agree, he should not change what is not his to change…it should be put to the little girl."

Kate smiled and nodded, "perhaps, what are you doing here…you said you would not come back?"

"I have been ordered by my father to come back," he eyed her yet his hand continued to hold and caress her own. "He wants you to become a mole for me but I refuse to make you one."

"Why?" She eyed him, "I mean why not make me a mole…not that I'd agree."

Ari chuckled and stood, sensing the food was done. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek, "because my beautiful Caitlin, I will not use you like I have used others."

She watched as he opened the oven and removed a pan, placing what looked like fish on a plate. She noticed he began to place food on the table; plates and silverware were already on it. He had cooked a middle eastern meal…baked fish, fresh bread, hummus and lentil soup.

"It looks so good, you didn't have to cook again." She watched as he served her food and then sat down, serving his own. "Why do you do this?"

"Cooking was an interest for me when I was younger…my mother and step-mother taught me despite my father's protest." He eyed her, "do you wish to pray?"

"Sure," she found it strange he asked her that, she looked at her food and closed her eyes. "Lord, thank you for friends and family, thank you for this meal. I thank that you returned my young ward to her parents safely and have allowed enemies to become friends. Amen."

"Amen," Ari eyed her as she looked up, "I keep my religion close and rarely reveal it."

"I'll never tell," she smiled and dug into her meal, "so tell me if you can…your family, has it always been Mossad?"

"I am a fourth generation Mossad officer."

"It's only been around fifty years…sounds strange to be a fourth generation officer." Kate eyed him as she took a drink of coffee.

"Most officers marry young; my father was born the year the modern Mossad was created. Before 1949 there was another Mossad and my great-grandfather was part of that. After that my grandfather joined the new Mossad and then my father and his siblings and then me and my sister."

"So it's a family thing?"

"My step-mother is known as 'Madam Mossad'…my father's unofficial right hand however is my sister. He has trained her to become…" he stopped and then found Kate curious. "I cannot tell you anymore."

"Fair enough, you've told me more than I expected to hear." She took a moment to realize what he had said about his step-mother, if she was called 'Madam Mossad' then her husband, his father, had a high position…no doubt the director of Mossad. "Your father is director of Mossad isn't he?"

He looked at her in surprise and she eyed him, "Deputy Director David, my grandfather is director…how did you know Caitlin."

"No woman gets the title of 'Madam Mossad' unless she has a high position. That and you said your sister was his right hand, he had to be up at the top of the food chain." She eyed him and knew he was worried she'd use it against him. "I won't tell anyone."

"I am not worry about betrayal Caitlin, I worry for your safety." He took her hand and caressed it, "if my father knows that you have discovered who he is…he will not hesitate to kill you."

"My mouth is sealed, no one will ever know." She thought about something he had said earlier, about marrying young. She knew for a fact that he was nearing his late thirties. "Why haven't you married…you're thirty-six and yet you aren't married."

Ari chuckled and eyed her, he was about to answer when his cell phone rang. Releasing her hand, he opened his cell phone to find it was his father. "I must take this Caitlin, it is my father."

She nodded and he stood, walking to her living room window. She listened as he spoke in Hebrew; his voice was rough and full of anger. He had never spoken harshly to her, never yelled and was always gentle when he touched her…never out of anger but he was like a different person with others. He was living a double life in more ways than one…he was a double Mossad agent, yes, but the only thing he had ever had as a personal life were his motorcycles and now her, as he had said.

She watched as he hung up and she stood, walking over. "What is it?"

"My sister has exposed herself; I must leave and go take care of her mess." He looked at Kate as she joined him, "I do not know when I will return Caitlin, if I will. Just continue on with life and if I return, I shall see you then." He removed a small velvet bag from his pocket and handed it to her, "I am always with you in some form," he kissed her head before gently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Take care of yourself my Caitlin."

She could say nothing, part of her wanted him to go and the other wanted him to stay. Fearing what she could say, she just nodded and watched him pick up his jacket from the couch and bike helmet from beside the door before leaving. "Goodbye Ari."

He didn't hear her because he had left by that time; dumping the contents of the bag into her hand she found a St. Michael medal, he was the patron saint for law enforcement and around the chain was the bullet she had bullet from his shoulder…the scratches from his shoulder bone were on the jacket. On it was an engraving in Hebrew and she knew Ari had carved it himself…she'd take it to the base's rabbi and ask what it meant.


	8. Family Life

WASHINGTON DC, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 15:30

The family was finished with lunch and the children were off playing, Ari and Kate sat talking with Gibbs and McGee. "So, what did the bullet say?"

"It had a Hebrew phrase…_Ani L'Dodi v'Dodi Li_, it means 'I am my beloved and my beloved is mine,' it's a phrase used by soul mates." Kate took Ari's hand and squeezed it, "he was telling me that he believed he was my soul mate…that and he called me it by calling be _basherte_, anyways he was right."

"You gave her the bullet I shot you with?" Gibbs eyed Ari and the man nodded, standing up and took his and Kate's plate's to the sink.

"I'll get that later Ari, leave it." He turned to look at Kate, "please."

"Very well Caitlin, I shall get put the children down for her nap." He leaned down and kissed her head, whispering in her ear. "I shall always love you."

Kate smiled and pushed him away before looking back at Gibbs and McGee. "Do you two fight?" McGee eyed her, he was curious.

"I fight, he's always calm…he's never raised his voice. He believes raising his voice is just as abusive as a raising a hand…that being so, I have to discipline the kids because he'd spoil them without discipline if given the chance." Kate looked at McGee, "why do you ask?"

"You just look like the picture perfect couple…happy and completely in love with each other. Tony and Ziva are always going at it even though they love each other…they act more like a married couple then you do…no offense."

Kate laughed, "we are happy and completely in love with each other, why do you think we have six children."

"Five," Gibbs corrected her and she shook her head, "the sixth?"

"We lost Noah at birth…he was Noor's twin brother, he was stillborn. Apparently the umbilical wrapped around his neck and by the time they got it unwrapped at birth, he had been dead for four hours…there was nothing we could do. We accepted that Noah was not meant to enter the world, mourned and moved on…we knew we'd have more children."

"You're so calm…sorry, I just mean…"

Kate chuckled and eyed McGee, "my son died and I will always regret not seeing him laugh or play with his father but I know there was a reason why he died; I may not know what that reason is exactly but there was a reason. I moved on McGee, I'll never forget holding him in my arms and burying him but I can't dwell in the past."

"What was his name?"

"Noah James Haswari…after my cousin and brothers." Kate eyed Gibbs as Ari returned with Noor in his arms, Kate shook her head. "You should stop carrying her around…she won't walk if she doesn't fall."

"She wanted to tell you something before a nap."

"What is it Noor?"

"Love…" she tried to hug her mother and Kate took her daughter, hugging her.

"I love you too; can you go take a nap for me?" Noor nodded and Kate kissed her head, smoothing her black hair down. "Okay, can you walk with Papa…be a big girl and walk."

She put Noor down and the child began to walk, Kate watched as Ari followed the fifteen month old out of the kitchen.

"So…when did our friendly Mossad officer return?" McGee looked at Kate and the former agent chuckled.

"You've grown; you've stopped being in the background…what happened for that to change?"

"You supposively died and then two years later Gibbs retired for a few months…Tony was in charge."

Kate put a hand on McGee's arm, "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

"Wasn't all that bad, Ziva put him in his place most of the time…she could get quite violent and threaten Tony to where he believed she'd kill him if he didn't stop."

Kate eyed the two, "he returned after the Dornan-Hayes case."


	9. Story Part IV: Emotional Comfort

Note: After **Heartbreak (2x08)**, Ari comforts Kate after she's killed an innocent man.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; SEPTEMBER 15, 2004, 21:15

Kate lay on her bed crying when she felt arms wrap around her, she turned over to find Ari. She cuddled into him as she began to cry again, the whole time Ari ran a hand through her hair.

"What happened Caitlin?" She shook her head, "tell me, I do not like seeing you cry."

"I killed an innocent man, it was suicide by cop but I feel horrible." Gripping his shirt, she began to cry harder. Thinking for a second, Kate looked at Ari with her tear stained face, "you've killed, does it ever go away?"

He kissed her head and laid his forehead against hers, "the guilt never goes away, but with time it fades."

He smoothed out her hair, waiting for her to calm. After a while she finally did and he started to get up to leave but Kate caught his hand, "stay please."

Sitting up, Ari untied his boots and removed them before laying back down and pulled her into his arms, Kate cuddled up to him.

"Is your sister okay?"

"She managed to recover her mission but I was instructed to stay and over see part of it as her punishment…she hates having people oversee her missions. After two months my father thought it best to leave her as she would probably murder me if I stayed any longer. I arrived back today."

"I'm sorry you had to take care of her mess."

Ari chuckled and reached into his jacket, removing a small bag. "I brought you something back from the UK."

Kate opened the bag and removed a small wooden figurine of the Virgin Mary, she fingered it and smiled, "thank you."

"It is good to see a smile on your face," he gently brushed her cheek with his hand and she eyed the figurine. "Did you receive my letters?"

"And the flowers on my birthday. How did you know about my favorite florist?"

"I saw the card in the kitchen," Kate yawned and Ari chuckled, "you've had a hard few days Caitlin, you need sleep."

He started to get up but Kate stopped him, "stay till I'm asleep…please."

"Face your back to me," she looked at him for a few moments before allowing her back to face him, soon she felt his hand rubbing circles on her back. "My mother put me to sleep like this when I had a hard day, relax."

Soon Kate was asleep and Ari moved her under the covers without waking her. Kissing her head, he brushed her hair back and gently removed the figurine from her hand, placing it on the nightstand.

"Goodnight my beautiful Caitlin."

He left and retrieved his computer from the bag that sat by the front door before returning. Figuring she'd have nightmares, Ari sat on the bed and did his work as Kate slept.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; SEPTEMBER 16, 2004, 05:15

Kate woke to the smell of coffee, she opened her eyes to see an open laptop on her bed and the background was a picture of her…it had to be taken at a crime scene as she had on her NCIS windbreaker. Moving her hand over it, she found the computer was locked and needed a password. Typing in the word 'Caitlin' she found it didn't open, she typed in her full name of 'Caitlin Alexandra Todd' and found it still didn't open. Trying one last thing, she typed in what he always called her 'my beautiful Caitlin' and it worked.

Files opened and the computer was all in Hebrew, logging out since she couldn't read the language, she closed the laptop and sat up.

"Good morning Caitlin," she looked up to find Ari coming in the bedroom with a cup, "trying to snoop are we?"

"I tried but I can't read Hebrew." Kate took the coffee as he handed it to her, "you should really change your password, it's too easy."

"For you but not for someone else." He sat down on the bed and looked at her, "no bête noires…how are you feeling?"

"Confused, part of me wants to plead guilty to murder and the other part…"

"With time the guilt will fade," he stood and leaned down, kissing her head. "I need to leave; I shall see you soon my Caitlin."

"Yes, in few weeks since I have things to do. I shall take you to dinner instead of making it." Rubbing her hair back, he smiled. "Goodbye my beautiful Caitlin."

"Bye."

He collected his computer and left, feeling like taking the day off…Kate called Gibbs.

"Gibbs, its Kate…I'm taking the day off."

"_Why the hell are you doing that?"_

"I'd say emotional trauma but then I'd have to see the department shrink so I just need time."

"_Don't come in till Monday…that's an order."_

"Understood, bye Gibbs." She hung up and laid back down, she pulling the pillow Ari had been leaning against into her arms, it smelled like him…gun powder, spices and sweat rolled into one.

Having Ari's support helped but the more he came around and cared for her, the more she fell in love with him.

She doubted he could ever love her, care for her, yes, but love her…she doubted it. He was Mossad and always would be, death was his company and his weapon was his friend…she was just part of his life and soon she'd be gone, she knew this.

He wouldn't stay around forever; he was not that type of guy that stayed with one woman for a long while…it was how he was; besides as soon as he was ordered to leave her, he would.


	10. Story Part V, Act I: Figure Outs

Notes: Between **Witness (2x14)** and **Caught on Tape (2x15)**, Kate makes Thanksgiving plans and Abby finds out Kate's secret.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 19, 2004, 16:30

Kate sat rubbing her cheek, her lunch date with boyfriend Steven Adler had gone to hell and back, he had gotten physical in the harshest ways. When he had held her hand too tight, she remarked and after he didn't remove his hands, she threatened him at which point he slapped her.

She broke up with him that instant and told him if he came near her again…he'd be dead. The man had laughed and she just smiled knowing Ari would kick the man's ass if he came near her.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Abby came in the room and stopped at Kate's desk; Tony and McGee were in the field with Gibbs so she was alone.

"Why?"

"You need to look in a mirror; Adler did a number on you."

Kate looked into her bag and removed a mirror, she groaned at the sight of her face. A large bruise lined her cheek and when Ari saw it…Adler would be dead, not injured. "Not good," she eyed Abby, "I need a miracle…can you make it go away?"

"Why…father going to break him or something?"

"Gibbs maybe but no, I'm having dinner with my friend and let's just say he's protective. If he sees this…Adler's dead."

"Your wish is my command, let's go down to my lab and we'll make it go poof."

"That can wait, this can't." Gibbs walked in with Tony, McGee and evidence; Kate covered her cheek with her hand as Abby spoke.

"Actually Gibbs, this can't…a life depends on it, meaning a murder could occur if it waits."

Gibbs looked at Abby as she spoke, "what can't wait?"

"This," Kate uncovered her cheek and he stared at her. "My friend may kill Adler if he sees this."

"I may kill him…where is the bastard?"

"Unknown but I told him if he comes near me again…he's dead. Can Abby take care of it now?"

Gibbs looked at Abby, "go now…top priority, the evidence can wait."

"Thanks Gibbs," Abby took the evidence and Kate followed, covering her face as she passed a few coworkers. She couldn't afford being the agent who took a few jokes because of a slap.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, ABBY'S LAB; NOVEMBER 19, 2004, 16:45

Kate sat as Abby mixed liquid make-up together, "so…what's his name?"

"Who?"

"Your friend, the protective one?"

"Michael, we met on the job." It was true, she had met Ari on the job and his middle name was Michael so she hadn't lied. "He's sweet."

"Sweet…is he hot?"

Kate eyed Abby and nodded, "just a little, he has this accent that if he says something and you don't listen…it comes out sounding like he cursed." Kate chuckled and Abby walked over with the make-up, laughing as well. "He cares a lot about me but since he travels a lot, we never see each other."

"You love him…don't deny it, you have fallen in love with him." Abby pointed as she eyed Kate, "you need to tell him."

"He cares but he could never love me…as soon as he has an order to leave for something…he leaves. He could never have a wife or children…it's better to be friends."

Abby eyed Kate as she patted Kate's face with a sponge, "he's foreign and he takes orders…foreign military?"

"Yeah," Kate tried to understand what Abby gained by asking her questions.

"What's his last name…come on," Abby eyed her friend, "it's me…not Gibbs."

"David." She used the American form of Ari's paternal last name so it didn't sound Israeli; it was all she could think of. No one could know it was Ari and no one could know who his family was or how high they ran in Mossad.

"Michael David…sounds too American for a foreign military officer but could be Australian or English, where's he from?"

She had to think, how could she…then it hit her. Ari had been born Israeli but had lived and went to school in England. "Israel but he moved to England in his teens…changed his name. I didn't ask further…he seemed a little protective of his childhood."

"There…all done," she handed Kate a mirror and she looked at her reflection. She looked as if she had never had a bruise. Her cell phone rang and she eyed it, it said '_David_' so it probably meant it was Ari.

"Thanks Abby," she opened her cell phone and smiled as she answered. "Hey, I'm working; we discussed not calling while I work."

"_I'm sorry Caitlin, I know what we spoke but I need you to answer a few questions before you come home."_

"Alright," Kate looked at Abby, who was in her office working. "What do you need to know?"

"_It is Thanksgiving next week and you said you were unable to see your parents so I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere?"_

Kate smiled, "where, like New York or Florida?"

"_As in two places outside of the United States, my step-mother is allowing me use of her Gulfstream…you have two choices: the UK or Egypt."_

Kate eyed Abby before speaking, the Goth sat at her computer working. "Well I've seen the UK so Egypt…I haven't scheduled time off…should I?"

"_Yes, I shall take you to dinner before we leave for the airport…Chinese or Italian?"_

"Chinese, I have to go," Abby entered the room and looked mad, "I'll see you later."

"_Of course my Caitlin, goodbye."_

"Bye." Kate hung up and eyed Abby, "what are you so…pissed off at?"

"The only Michael David working in the UK is dead so I looked up Israeli and what did I find…" she held up a piece of paper with a photo of Ari, "an alias of Ari Haswari…how can you, I'm telling Gibbs right now."

"Abby no!" She took the paper from Abby and tore it in half before placing a hand on the phone, "please no…he's not the man you think he is." Kate smiled, "he's sweet and caring and everything that is bad can mirror him in good."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tell Gibbs?"

Kate smiled remembering the month before, "remember after I shot the innocent sailor, Ari found my crying and he held me till I stopped. He then stayed behind all night to make sure I didn't have nightmares."

"Anything else?" Abby eyed her before looking at the phone, "because I need something good or I'm calling Gibbs."

"Mossad wanted him to use me as a mole but he didn't, he even told me what they wanted. He refuses to use my job against me…something I love. Please Abby, I love him."

"How can you love something like him…he's a…"

"A man who protected me when one of his men tried to harm me, a man who makes sure I'm happy…making me dinner when he's in town so I can relax. A man who can make me laugh and smile for no reason…one that would protect and kill for me. A man who I love and would marry if he'd marry me…but his orders prevent him from doing that.

"One day he'll be out of my life but for now…just let me be happy, please Abby. As my best friend I need a friend on this…not another enemy."

Abby thought for a second before turning to Kate, placing her hands on the agent's shoulders. She smiled before nodding, "fine but if he makes one mistake…I'm telling Gibbs. Now where are you going?"

"Egypt for Thanksgiving, since I can't see my parents, he's taking me to Egypt."

"How sweet…make sure you take a weapon with you, not for the country but for him."

"Abby, trust me on this…he couldn't hurt me, hasn't been able to. He should have allowed his Hamas agent to shoot me but didn't, he says I'm the shining light that keeps him coming back to NCIS." Abby laughed and Kate nodded, "its corny I know but he also calls me 'his beautiful Caitlin' and I like it."

"He calls you by your name…no one can do that…well Ducky but only on occasions."

"It's his accent, it makes it…it's nice to hear out of his mouth."

"Alright," Tony came in the room and eyed the two women, "Gibbs is letting us go for the weekend, I will see you Monday ladies."

"Nope," Kate smiled, "I'm taking the week off for vacation…I'll be seeing you on the 29th of November."

"Where are you going?"

Kate smiled as she walked to the door, the paper of Ari in her pocket. "Egypt…a week of fun in the sun while exploring the wilds of the desert. I hope you enjoy paperwork and cases."

Kate left and Tony eyed Abby, "who's she going with?"

"A friend."

"Know his name?"

"Nope!" Abby turned around, allowing Kate to be a big girl and take her own falls.


	11. Story Part V, Act II: Abbyfied

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 19, 2004, 18:30

Kate stood in her bedroom getting dressed when a knock came on the door, "Caitlin…someone is at your door…a woman and she looks…"

"Looks like what, black hair with black clothes…spiked collar?"

"Yes," Ari looked at her as she opened the bathroom door dressed in jeans and an emerald green tunic, "I should go."

"Where exactly, beside Abby knows." Kate smiled and walked out of the bedroom, "you shouldn't be scared of her…that's McGee's job."

Kate opened the door and Abby eyed her, "you left this in my lab." She held out Kate's jacket, "I figured you were too busy packing for Egypt to come back and get it."

A loud bang made Kate shake her head, "come in, I have to stop Mossad boy from trying to kill himself…the fire escape is broken." Abby walked in and Kate shut her door, "Ari Michael David Haswari…step away from my bedroom window…you'll kill yourself and I don't want to have to patch anymore wounds."

Ari turned to find Kate and Abby eyeing him from the bedroom door way, he eyed her and she shook her head. "Now Caitlin…"

"Don't '_Now Caitlin_' me, it never works. Abby's sworn to secrecy…unless you hurt me, then everyone is game."

"It's true; I can kill someone without leaving any forensic trace while everyone else prefers bullets…which are messy. What about you? Knife, poison or gun?"

"I am skilled in all three…why does that matter?"

Kate looked at her watch, "as much as I'd like to play random questions with you two, our plane leaves in three hours and we still haven't had dinner."

"I will place your bag in the car," he took her bag from the bedroom door and filed past them before leaving, Abby eyed him as he walked around the corner.

"Cute ass." Kate hit Abby's arm, "what, he does have a cute ass…he is kinda hot when you get past the whole murder and kill thing."

"Walk me down?"

"Yeah," Abby followed Kate to the door and watched as the agent pulled on her jacket, "so when he's in town, where does he stay?"

"My couch mostly, on occasion he sits up awake while I sleep."

"In your bed?" Abby grinned and eyed Kate, raising an eyebrow.

Kate eyed her friend, "eww…no we haven't," Kate groaned when she noticed Ari left his helmet on her coffee table. "I've told him a thousand times not to leave his helmet on the table…the table by the door is fine but not my coffee table."

"First the helmet and next comes the clothes…he's a typical guy despite what you think."

The door opened again and Ari walked into the apartment to find Kate holding his helmet. "I apologize Caitlin."

"Next time it goes out in the trash…you aren't going to leave things like a slob. You know where things go and this goes by the door in the front." She held it out and he took it.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am, so Abby…you'll lock up for me?"

"Consider it done." Abby hugged Kate and whispered to her, "this is a romantic getaway…have fun and be careful."

"Noted." Kate smile and eyed Abby as she walked to the door, Ari was a little weary of Abby and left after Kate, Abby laughed.

"Some Mossad killer."


	12. Story Part VI: Arrival in Egypt

EGYPTIAN SKY, NOT FAR FROM CAIRO; NOVEMBER 20, 2004, 2:45 (Egypt)

Kate woke to a hand rubbing her hair back and whispering to her. "Caitlin, we have arrived, time to wake up."

Kate slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Ari standing over her as she lay on the couch of the jet. "What time is it?"

"Which time?" He helped her sit up and she pushed the hair out of her face, "US or Egypt?"

A man came in the cabin and Kate looked at him as he spoke, "Can I get you or Mistress Haswari anything sir?"

"No, just inform the airport we will be landing soon."

The man left and Kate eyed Ari, "something you want to tell me…he called me Mistress Haswari and I'm…"

Ari chuckled and sat down beside Kate as she buckled her seatbelt. "It was an honest mistake Caitlin. Dubar is from Iraq and he believes you are my wife because you are traveling with me."

"I could be Mossad."

"You should have been but you do not look Mossad…you could never look Mossad." He buckled his seatbelt and reached over to touch her face but Kate pushed his hand back. "What happened to you Caitlin?"

"Why do you think something has happened?"

Ari pushed her hand back and touched her face before eyeing his hand. "Make-up, it is good work and I would not have noticed if you hadn't pushed my hand away. Did you injure yourself or did someone hurt you?"

"My ex slapped me but I told him if he came near me again that he'd be dead. I figured you'd kill him before Gibbs got a chance to." She looked at her hands, "I don't want him murdered so could you just leave him alone till something happens?"

Ari eyed Kate, her compassion attracted him but at times it annoyed him. If it had been his sister's boyfriend, half of Mossad would have murdered the bastard after Ziva finished with him. No one hurt family and Caitlin was his family; in his heart she was already his wife…as she would be one day legally. He loved her and despite being told love would bring pain, he'd take that pain to see his Caitlin every day.

Taking her hand, Ari gently caressed it. "I will do as you ask Caitlin but I will not have you hurt again, you deserve no mark to be placed on your body or harshness to your heart." Kate looked at him as he kissed the back of her hand, "you're too precious to be hurt and I do not mean that as if you are fragile because you are tougher then my sister at times."

* * *

EGYPT, CAIRO INTN'L AIRPORT, HALL 4; NOVEMBER 20, 2004, 2:45 (Egypt)

Kate and Ari arrived at customs and the man looked at Ari, "passport and anything needed for a visa."

Ari placed his badge and passport down as well as his pre-approved visa, "how is the family Aaron?"

"They are alive Haswari, every time I see you…I always tell my wife it will the last time yet here you are. So…work or play this time?"

"Play, for once I am taking off."

"I find it hard to believe, your father was here two weeks ago meeting with the Egyptian minister. He told me I was welcome to come back but I refused…my wife likes Egypt too much."

"Yes she is a beautiful country," Ari placed currency down, "this should cover both of our fees."

"Ah yes," Aaron looked at Kate, "you are as beautiful as he speaks of you…I am told you are violent with a weapon."

Kate eyed Ari, "you talk about me?"

"Every chance I get, to old friends and colleagues who do not tell my father much," Ari eyed Kate, "you are not to be kept a secret Caitlin…you are much more important than to be kept a secret."

"Shut up," Kate laid her passport down as soon Aaron returned Ari's passport and visa.

Aaron chuckled and eyed Ari as he checked Kate's passport, "any person who can say such things to him and not get killed has power…use it well. Vacation I presume?"

"Yes, I'm on vacation." Kate smiled and noticed Ari was dialing his phone, she reached over and grabbed it. "Work is off the menu…call Mossad afterwards."

"Ziva left me a message Caitlin; I was just calling her back."

"Your sister is allowed but not your father, you need a break. I'm not accepting calls from work either." She handed his phone back and turned back to Aaron. "The man will work himself to death…literally."

Aaron laughed and handed her passport back along with a tourist visa. "It is said that when a woman controls a man…he is taken with her and can do her no harm. It also is said that soul mates cannot harm one another for their love is too great.

"You will become known as Mistress Haswari one day…his heart is set on you like no other. He has had many women in the past but never spoke of them…till you. He says it is your compassion that shines brighter than anything you have…even beauty.

"For a man to see more then beauty…especially one like Haswari, you are more important than any woman in the world. His eyes were always full of hatred and anger but now they hold love and kindness. He seeks to keep you, I suspect to marry you one day but we never know the future."

Kate smiled at Aaron, "thank you for the insight."

"Caitlin," Ari looked at her, "we have much to do, we can always visit Aaron again."

"Yes, you both should come to dinner…my wife cooks an amazing meal. Haswari can get in contact with me…just call and come."

"Thank you for your offer." Kate walked over to Ari and he put his arm around her. "He's ex-Mossad?"

"No one is ex-Mossad but by the time he married, he had served long enough to leave. He met a wonderful Egyptian woman on one of his missions and decided to marry her. They have five children now…I have yet to meet their youngest, a boy who was born two years ago…it was after I saved Aaron's life."

"What's his name?"

"Haswari, he named the boy after me because I saved his life a few days before his son was born. I suggested the name Amil instead but he didn't listen so the boy received the name Haswari Amil Dahan ben Aaron."

"A long name."

"It is his formal name; his name is Haswari Amil Dahan while 'ben Aaron' means 'son of Aaron' so it forms the full name."

"So let me try this, your name is Ari Michael David Haswari ben Eli."

"Yes, you learn so quickly."

Kate laughed and eyed him, "you already knew that…I found the pea so quickly."

"That is true, you did so my Caitlin." He eyed her as she looked around, surprised by her next question.

"What is it like in Saudi Arabia…I can't go but what is it like?"

"Beautiful and horrible at the same time, the land is beautiful but the life for a woman is harsh. My mother left with her parents when she was a girl, she was proud never to return."

"Sounds like you in some ways," she smiled, "so our hotel…where is it?"

"Giza, you can see the pyramids from the room. We shall get settled and tomorrow explore the pyramids."

"Sounds fun…thank you for bringing me."


	13. Story Part VII:Face Off

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, FRONT DESK; NOVEMBER 20, 2004, 15:30 (Egypt)

Kate and Ari walked up to the desk, Kate noticed that most women stood slightly behind the men they were with…even non-Arabs so she did so, ever so quiet. Ari spoke to the clerk, "Haswari."

The man nodded and handed over two room keys before looking at Kate, "will your wife need anything?"

"No, we have everything we need." Ari eyed Kate and she smiled, ignoring the man's statement about being his wife…apparently that is what everyone would think so she began to grow use to it.

Part of her liked the way it sounded, her being Ari's wife; it was both natural and comforting. He protected her, took care of her but she often wondered if he loved her in anyway.

He was Mossad, they were born with emotions but those emotions were cut around the age of five, as he had told her. His and his sister's emotions were cut, his youngest sister…he had said for some unexplainable reason, his father had not cut hers.

If his emotions had been cut, he could care for her but never love and she would never marry unless her husband could love her. Something told her he was staying but she knew it would not be forever, like she wanted.

"Caitlin," she looked at Ari as his voice brought her out of her own mind, "are you feeling well, you seem preoccupied."

"I'm fine; I'm just not use to the heat and I'm tired."

Ari took her bag from her hand and held it, "let's go upstairs and you can lay down, I need to speak with Ziva anyways…she was unable to speak because her plane was boarding."

* * *

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 20, 2004, 15:45 (Egypt)

Kate followed Ari to the bedroom and found it was bigger than her apartment alone, while he placed the bags down, she went to the bed and laid down.

Turning onto her side, she closed her eyes and listened to Ari as he moved around the room. IT was soon the noise drifted off and she found herself asleep.

Across the room, Ari moved around unpacking and found what he had been looking for…the ceramic knives Mossad had given all their agents, as they couldn't be detected during security searches. Zipping his bag, he placed two around the room and kept the other two for him and Kate…as she always felt unsafe without a weapon.

Walking to the bed, he found she was asleep so he gently placed the knife in her hand, the leather sheath still on it. Kissing her head, he wiped her hair back and smiled. "Sweet dreams my Caitlin."

Using his computer, he sat in the next room and made arrangements for the following days. He suspected for Kate to wake not long after 20:00 but he'd have to wait and make sure…he knew from his first missions that time zones were hellish on the body. After being on Air Force One, he thought she'd have grown use to it but she hadn't been on the plane for almost two years.

* * *

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 20, 2004, 20:45 (Egypt)

A knock at the door made Ari look up, he had been waiting for Kate to wake up. Going to the door, he looked through the peephole to find his worst nightmare…his sister.

Opening the door, he eyed her. "What do you want Ziva?"

"Let me in," she pushed past him and waited for him to shut the door. "Papa found it odd you of all Mossad officers requested time off, especially during a mission. He sent me to find out why?"

"He did approve it…why didn't he ask me himself?" Ari locked the door and walked to the bedroom door, closing it so Kate wouldn't be disturbed.

"That is no matter," Ziva eyed the bedroom door, "Ima allowed you to use her jet and you asked her before speaking to Papa…why? What are you hiding?"

"I am hiding nothing Ziva."

Ziva shook her head and walked to the bedroom door; she opened it and looked it to see Kate facing the door…asleep. Ziva shut the door and turned back to her brother. "That American? You bring that American here…why?"

"Father said to use her…am I not allowed to mislead her?" Ari eyed his sister, "Ziva, I have been at this far longer then you…unlike our women, American women are different. This will convince Agent Todd that I can be trusted further…she trusts me enough not to hurt her yet does not believe I am not worthy enough to be trusted with information."

As he stood lying to his sister, Ari wanted to shoot himself…his lies would convince his sister but in his heart he wanted to tell Ziva he had fallen in love with the woman in the next room and that he was willing to leave Mossad for her. He could not dare tell that to the next director of Mossad…he'd be killed on site and Kate would be framed for it.

Ziva chuckled, "a free vacation for her and information for you…what have you learned so far?"

Ari eyed Ziva, "Father said to leave this to me…this is not you mission, it is mine. Just tell Father that I am using everything possible and he will have information when I come by it. It has only been six months, I shall have it soon."

"She is weak compared to me…break her already."

Ari knew Kate was stronger than Ziva in many ways due to her compassion. Her compassion disallowed hatred to form unless given a reason. Kate could never break, especially under him.

"I must make her trust me; if I don't…she will turn on me before I have nothing."

"You said she was an ally among enemies…yet you say she will turn on you. Which is it Ari or are you playing games to have a bit of fun?"

He wanted to stop her there, she knew nothing but he remained calm so Ziva would suspect nothing.

"Ziva…she is an ally among enemies but that does not mean her loyalty to NCIS will fall before the trust is built. You know politics…it is the same game on a different scale."

"You like her more then you should, I should kill her."

He knew she was testing him, testing his loyalty to Mossad and he would fail if he proved more loyal to Kate. Even though she was his only loyalty, the only thing he would sacrifice his life for, he could not show it or Kate would die.

"Do it, kill her but one day we will need information and no one will be able to give it because she is dead. If you want to kill her…I will not stop you." Ziva eyed him, "she is an asset, nothing more."

"I see your loyalty to Mossad has never wavered and I doubt it will. Go ahead and enjoy vacation with your asset but be aware Ari that Papa grows tired of no information."

"NCIS has stopped hunting me; to them I am no longer a concern. They know nothing of my mission or what is occurring…the FBI and CIA are even more dazed. Agent Todd has given me that much."

"And that is what Papa wanted, to know if they still tried to track you. I shall see you when you return to Tel Aviv for Chanukah as you do every year." She kissed his cheek and smiled, "by the way…Papa wonders when you will choose a wife, he asks constantly for grandchildren and we both know I will never marry."

"Tell him that I will marry one day but not today. He will get grandchildren but they will have to wait a few years."

"Your _basherte_ is out there…you just need to look."

She left and Ari locked the door after her, thankful Kate hadn't woken up while Ziva was there. The compassion in Kate's eyes and how he softened around her would have caused Ziva to kill both him and Kate. She was truly his weakness and one day he would pay but not for a while.


	14. Story Part VIII: Forgiveness

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 20, 2004, 22:35 (Egypt)

Kate woke to a hand running up and down her arm; she smiled and rolled onto her back, coming face to face with Ari. "What time is it?"

"Which time zone?"

"This time zone."

"22:35, you slept for a few hours." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "forgive me Caitlin."

Kate eyed him, rolling onto her side so they faced each other. "Did you murder someone while I was asleep?"

"No but I nearly allowed you to be murdered." He looked at her hand and knew that while he played with it, she eyed him. "My father sent Ziva to find out why I left Washington in the middle of a mission…she tested my loyalty by threatening to kill you."

"What did you say?"

"I said I would not stop her if she tried," he looked her in the eyes, "if she knew my loyalty to you was more than that to Mossad…she would have killed you. I had to chance it, show that you are nothing to me…it was the only way."

"What if she had tried to kill me?"

"I would have killed my own sister."

"I'm nothing to you, why kill your own sister?" She wondered what made him so willing to kill his beloved sister…over her.

Ari chuckled and raised his hand, gently grazing her cheek with his hand. "My beautiful Caitlin, nothing is more important to you…in time I will leave Mossad, I cannot allow that life to consume you like it already has.

"I am gone far too often and you wait for me to return, knowing a may not." He smiled, "do you know what _basherte_ means?"

"No…I know its Hebrew though."

"It means destiny…it is a word used for soul mates and you my Caitlin, are mine." He kissed the back of her hand and smiled, "I am sorry for risking your life my Caitlin."

She smiled knowing his declaration of leaving Mossad in the future was a declaration of staying with her. She had been wrong to think he would leave because he was willing to leave the entire life he knew behind…for her.

Eyeing Ari as he watched her, Kate leaned over and kissed him. Allowing her hand to rest on his face, she deepened the kiss till both were gasping for air. She smiled and eyed him before kissing him again.


	15. Story Part IX: Day One

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 21, 2004, 07:35 (Egypt)

Kate woke to a kiss on her shoulder, doing nothing but smile, she kept her eyes closed. Her thoughts wondered back to the night before as she and Ari had laid talking and cuddling; he had told her about his mission…something he should have never done and promised to protect her from Mossad at all costs.

Childhood stories spilled out, laughs followed after a rather immature tickle fight with her being the only victim. After ordering a late dinner, of which they ate on their balcony in the moonlight, both settled to sleep in each other's arms.

Had it been another guy, sex would have followed but the relationship was deeper than physical so just simply sleeping in Ari's arms was more appealing to her then sex.

"Caitlin, we must wake up." She smiled as he tried to gently wake her; a chuckle however told her he had noticed her smile. "Caitlin, I know it is early but we have a personal tour guide meeting us downstairs at 0900 for breakfast and it is 0735…we must get up and get ready."

She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, aware his arm still lay around her waist. "What should I wear?"

"We will be out all day," he brushed her hair back, "something that will allow you to keep cool in the sun." She eyed him and he chuckled, "sunscreen as well…your skin will burn under the sun."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out at breakfast." He leaned down and kissed her, causing Kate to smile before she rose and started to get up.

They moved around the bedroom in sync as if they had been together longer then one day. Choosing a pair of blue jean capris and a green tunic, grabbing the scarf Ari had bought her at the airport to keep the sun off her face. She'd wait to put that on till she actually hit the sun.

She would fit into his world with the look she had if her pants were longer. Packing a bag, she waited for Ari to finish getting read, he came back into the room and held out a bottle of sunscreen and she took it.

"Keep it with you; are you going to be comfortable in that?"

"I've repelled down a rope in coveralls…this is a relief, I'll be fine." She stood and looked at him, "you worry about me too much."

"I am protective of you my Caitlin and I only want your happiness."

"I know," she leaned up and kissed him. "I know that all too well but I am happy."

* * *

SAQQARA, SAQQARA PYRAMIDS; NOVEMBER 21, 2004, 12:00 (Egypt)

Kate and Ari sat on horses as they looked at the pyramids; their guide had already taken them to the Sphinx and the Great Pyramids of Giza. The horse ride had been wonderful and soon they'd be heading back to their hotel for lunch and relax.

"What do you think of them Caitlin?"

Kate shook her head, "I have the urge to climb it."

Ari chuckled and nodded, moving his horse toward her own; they were now side by side. "I felt the same way when I came here the first time."

"To Saqqara or Egypt alone?"

"Egypt…everything was a new adventure, I was nine of course and on vacation with my mother…away from training. I could be a child for once; it was nice to hear my mother's laughter."

"It is midday…we should head back." Both looked at their guide and turned their horses, following him.

* * *

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 21, 2004, 15:45 (Egypt)

They arrived back at the suite and Kate insisted on a shower while he ordered lunch. Ari watched her move around the room to find clothing and her toiletries.

"The Egyptian Museum of Antiquities or the Karnak Temple tomorrow." Kate turned to look at him as if he had a disease; she loved the day but being on horseback had not been thrilling, "we will go by car tomorrow."

"I'll let you know later." She smiled and left for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Ari chuckled and sat down to order an early dinner and a movie.

Kate immerged as the food arrived, he noticed her hair was still wet and in a ponytail. She sat down as he placed the food on the table, smiling as he bent down to kiss her head and touched her cheek.

"It is a good thing you did not burn."

"Comes with being fair-skinned…can't be helped." She smiled and noticed he had a piece of paper in hand. "What's that?"

"A list of churches in the area, I found some so you could still attend evening service." He handed her the list and sat down, Kate eyed him and he noticed what her look meant. "I do not want to keep you from your faith Caitlin, it is something you hold dear and so I care that you keep it."

"Thank you, you wrote down the times and where they are at…you thought of everything."

"I am through…it is part of being Mossad." He eyed her, "I will take you after dinner if you want."

She nodded and eyed her food, "after today, I'm starving."

Ari chuckled and handed her a set of silverware, after their prayer they began to eat. The dinner conversation ranged from the past to that day's activities.

* * *

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 21, 2004, 23:00 (Egypt)

Ari looked down at Kate, they had been watching a movie and after a great deal of silence he wondered if she had fallen asleep…and she had. Shutting off the TV, he gently moved her from his arms and maneuvered her till she was under the covers, all while not waking her.

After their long day, of which they visited the Great Pyramids of Giza, the Sphinx and the Saqqara Pyramids as well as Kate going to Mass, Ari found himself exhausted and so he moved under the covers till he held Kate in his arms.

Out of instinct, she rolled over and snuggled into him; he froze for a moment before leaning down to kiss her head. "Sweet dreams my Caitlin," he cleared the hair from her face before whispering against her forehead as he kissed it, "I love you my beautiful Caitlin, I always shall."

As he fell asleep, he felt Kate grasp his black shirt and also heard her soft voice. "I love you too."


	16. Story Part X: Day Two

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 09:00 (Egypt)

Kate woke to find Ari still asleep; she smiled and reached up, touching his hair. It was soft and short but just long enough she could run her fingers through it. He rolled over with his back to her and she chuckled, kissing his neck before getting up and went to the bathroom.

After getting dressed, she walked to the living area and sat down at the open computer. Typing in the password, she found the computer was now in English…apparently with his mission no longer a secret; he didn't care for her to see what he had on it.

Using the internet, she looked up the sights he had suggested the night before…they had never really spoke about what they would do. In the process, she ordered breakfast and made coffee in the suite's coffee pot.

She thought about what Ari had told her the night before…that he loved her. She suspected he didn't know he had slightly woken her when he moved her under the covers and so she had heard his confession and given one of her own.

A knock made her get up, she found it was room service so she accepted the food and left to wake Ari.

Sitting on the bed, she leaned over and whispered into his ear. "I love you." She watched as Ari rolled onto his back and eyed her, "time to wake up…food is here."

He reached up and pulled her down, kissing her. "Food can wait."

Kate laughed as he flipped her; she eyed him before pulling his head down to kiss him again. Kate knew they'd be in bed most of the day but it didn't matter because unlike being in Washington…there was no work, just play.

* * *

CAIRO, EGYPTAIN MUSEUM OF ANTIQUITIES; NOVEMBER 22, 2004, 14:00 (Egypt)

Kate stood eyeing the jewelry from one of the later dynasties when she felt Ari's hand on her back; she looked at him with a smile before turning back to the jewelry.

"It's all beautiful; I can't imagine what they looked like right after being made…they must have been exquisite."

"Well if it isn't my biggest problem."

They turned to see a man, Ari knew the man as his mother's brother…he had not seen the man since his mother's funeral four years before. "Khalid…I am surprised to find you in Egypt."

"Business…" Khalid eyed Kate, "married already…I suspected you'd marry but not a non-Arab."

Kate looked at Ari and he knew her questioning face, "this is my uncle, my mother's brother."

"Caitlin Todd," Khalid eyed her and her expression told her that he was shocked.

"Speaking without permission is an insult…you allow this?"

"I am not Muslim nor do I expect complete obedience, Kate is independent and holds her own career." Ari looked at Kate; she understood his warning by speaking her nickname.

It was a code word; he only spoke her nickname if danger was present.

"Where are you from?"

"America," Kate eyed Khalid and waited for a response before speaking again.

"Your father has corrupted you," Khalid eyed Ari; "you've lost the way and allowed yourself to…find insolent women. You are not even married and yet you act like you are…it is an insult."

Ari put a hand on Kate's arm, knowing she'd try to defend him. She was silent as he had hoped she'd be. "Our views are different Khalid, our lives as well. The only thing that ties us is my mother." Ari looked at Kate, "why don't you go on to the next exhibit, we'll come back here later."

"Don't get injured, you're without a weapon and I really don't want to go home early." She smiled, "besides, I'm tired of binding wounds."

She left and Ari looked at his uncle, Khalid pointed after Kate. "She is not right for you…I know women who would make obedient wives both outside and inside the bedroom."

Ari eyed his uncle, hatred filled his heart but he stayed calm. He could never and would never replace Kate with anyone, she was his other half and without her…he feared he would lose himself in dead and murder once again.

"I prefer my future wife to be sharp tongued, free to make decisions and not obey my every wish." Ari eyed Khalid before talking once again, "excuse me, I have to find Kate before she gets lost…she's never been to Egypt."

He left his uncle standing there and was glad to see him gone. The man had always judges his life and now insulting him by saying to throw away Kate as if she was a piece of trash; part of him wanted to shoot the bastard but the kindness he had learned from Kate prevented him from doing so. He found Kate in the King Tut exhibit, looking at the artifacts.

"Caitlin," he placed a hand on her back and she turned with a smile. "I apologize…Khalid has always been the harshest of everyone, he is close to my father in that aspect."

"He judged me but I'm not going to judge him…I don't know him."

Ari chuckled and kissed her head, "your compassion will get you hurt one day."


	17. Story Part XI: Leaving Egypt

GIZA, SOFITEL LE SPHINX HOTEL, SUITE; NOVEMBER 27, 2004, 09:00 (Egypt)

Ari and Kate were packing to leave; they had seen the country, from the Great Pyramids of Giza to Abu Simbel to see the temples. Due to some convergence at Mossad, he had to go and Kate had to leave for Washington on her own.

She however was given use of his step-mother's jet while he'd be catching a flight with a Mossad team that was leaving the country.

"Caitlin," Kate looked up to find Ari holding a small box to her, "a gift to remember the vacation."

Kate took the box and opened it to find a gold teardrop necklace, "it's beautiful."

"It's an abandoned piece from a dig in the Valley of the Kings…with nothing to go with, it was going to be thrown away. I asked a contact at the Museum if I could have it in exchange for a donation…they agreed."

"What Dynasty?"

"Unknown but it's from the Middle Kingdom."

Kate smiled and touched the necklace; she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, this past week has been amazing…I wish it would not end."

"As do I my Caitlin," he kissed her head and brushed her hair back, "I would return wi…"

She stopped him by placing a finger to his lips, "we won't do this…I want the rest of this hour to not be spent in despair."

Ari chuckled and kissed her, pulling her into his arms. Kate looked at the necklace; he took it from her and gently clasped it around her neck. "My beautiful Caitlin," he leaned down and kissed her, Kate smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

EGYPT, CAIRO INTN'L AIRPORT, TARMAC; NOVEMBER 27, 2004, 10:45 (Egypt)

Kate was met by the steward at the end of the plane's staircase. He held out a hand for her bag and she allowed him to take it. "Boker tov Dubar."

"Boker tov Mistress Haswari…did you enjoy your stay?"

"Very much, you know…"

"Yes that Officer Haswari will not be joining us, he instructed me to make sure your flight is comfortable and that you arrive in Washington DC alive and unharmed. My life depends on it."

EGYPT, CAIRO INTN'L AIRPORT, TARMAC; NOVEMBER 27, 2004, 10:50 (Egypt)

They boarded and Kate strapped herself in, Dubar placed a blanket and a pillow down on the end of the couch. "Toda."

"You're welcome; your Hebrew is improving…even if it is simple. Once we're in the air, I'll serve lunch and coffee."

"That would be nice."

"Anything else before we take off Mistress Haswari?"

"Yes, call me Kate…not Mistress Haswari." She noticed the door was still open, "the plane door is still open."

"Mistress David will be joining us…she is traveling to the US to meet family so she decided to come and travel with you…she wants to meet you."

A woman in a business suit boarded the plane and Dubar took her bag, placing it with Kate's. Kate eyed the woman as sat across from her. "Dubar, tea and coffee before we take off…not after."

"Of course Mistress David."

Kate waited to speak, having learned from the incident with Ari's uncle. The woman eyed her and held out her hand, "Rachel David, you must be Kate." Kate eyed her hand and Rachel chuckled, "I will not bite child."

Kate took her hand and shook it, "I apologize, Ari and I ran into his uncle, Khalid, the other day and I spoke out of turn."

"We are more modern then the Haswari family, most have returned to Saudi Arabia where women are more property then people. They expect silence and obedience…we are lucky how Ari takes our views verses those of his mother's family."

"Yes, he does tend to see everything not just one thing. I just believe that is due to Mossad."

"You live a dangerous life Kate, you know that don't you?" Rachel accepted the tea she had been given and kate took the coffee. "I found myself in the same position years ago however unlike my son; my husband did not choose me over Mossad."

"You are Israel…you have always been around Mossad, why would he need to leave."

Rachel shook her head, "I was born American but upon visiting Israel in my teen years, I found my husband. I was seventeen and young…I fell in love with Eli and he was accepting of me so we got married in 1968."

"Before Ari was born."

"Yes before Ari was born…you see the hardship of Mossad is that everything comes in the explanation of Mossad or missions. I was horrified at first but soon I realized that nothing was going to make him leave Mossad so I came to live with it."

"Ari wants to leave."

Rachel's head shot up and Kate realized that was something the woman didn't expect. "Did he tell you this?"

"He said he would leave one day to keep that life from consuming me." It hit her then what Rachel's look meant. "He'll never be able to leave…will he?"

"I doubt Eli will allow it…he is the son of a generational Mossad family, despite his mother, it will not go well." Rachel eyed Kate as the plane took off, "his love for you is stronger than Eli can fathom…if Ari wants to leave Mossad. It has been his life, since he was five and now he thinks of leaving…you are truly something to him Kate."


	18. Story part XII: DoubleCrossed

Note: Ari is double-crossed by his sister and has to make a difficult choice...everything he planned is gone.

* * *

GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; NOVEMBER 27, 2004, 15:30

Kate found herself exhausted, after a long flight and a long week…she wanted nothing to do but curl up and sleep for days. She had spoken with Rachel during half the flight, learning different things about her and the life she provided for Ari.

She later fell asleep and slept till the woman woke her up, of which she offered to take her to her apartment in Georgetown…which she agreed.

The only think that didn't get done on the trip was the fact she and Ari had not taken up Aaron's offer to dinner. She wondered what it would have been like but at the moment, jetlag was taking over.

Leaving her bag on the bedroom floor, she undressed and got into pajamas before going to bed. Her thoughts wondered to Ari as she closed her eyes, wondering what he was doing as she laid going to sleep. Little did she know that he was planning to leave Mossad.

* * *

TEL AVIV, MOSSAD HQ, ELI DAVID'S OFFICE; NOVEMBER 27, 2004, 22:30 (Israel)

Ari found his father working and his sister playing with her knife…as she usually did. Knocking on the door, both looked up and Eli waved him in. "Come in, as you heard…the undercover Kidon operative is dead."

"For the Washington cell…yes I am aware. It went off just as we planned, five Hamas operatives in our interrogation rooms and the other four dead…all nine accounted for and I will see to it personally that Officer Bashan's father knows of his death."

"Good, is there anything you learned from Agent Todd?"

"Nothing new," Ari eyed Ziva, "may we speak alone Father."

"Ziva, leave." Ziva left and Ari eyed his father, who extended an arm out toward the couch. "Sit, please…I hope Egypt was nice as you deserved it after what you completed. I have another…"

"No more missions," Eli eyed his son and Ari looked his father in the eye. "I have been in Mossad since my teens…I have served triple the required years, I want to leave."

Eli nodded, "very well, one last mission then you can go. We have a target that knows too much due to a Mossad officer…they need to be taken out. Once it is done…you are free to go."

"Name."

Eli picked up a folder and opened it, he threw down a picture and Ari eyed the person…Kate.

"You either stay or she dies." Eli looked at Ari, "it is simple…your weakness is her." Eli put a finger on the picture. "Ziva followed you while you were in Egypt…everything you speak is lies."

"What have I lied about?"

"This agent," he picked up the picture and held it out, "has made you soft…she has become your weakness."

"You have weaknesses too."

"No I do not; even if your mother was kidnapped…I would not pay ransom for her. Would you do that for this agent?"

Ari knew he was about to say what he should never have thought. "Yes, I love her just like you once loved Ima…but that love has faded… as is evident by your declaration of not paying ransom for her."

"You have a choice…stay with Mossad and allow Agent Todd to keep her life and you get her or leave and kill her."

Ari would do anything to keep Kate safe, even if that meant staying with Mossad. "I will stay but you must swear on Ziva's life that she will remain unharmed. If she dies…I dare not think what will happen."

"Are you threatening a fellow Mossad's life over this…American?"

"No, I'd never harm Ziva unless she kills Caitlin…however things could happen if she gets hurt or killed…the FBI may learn where Hamas and Al Qaeda cells are." Ari looked at his father, "Caitlin will not be harmed because I have nothing to lose if she dies."

"So she has become your life."

"You know nothing of _bashertes_…Caitlin is mine and without her…nothing is worth living."

"Fine, she will not be harmed or killed but you will take this mission and infiltrate a Washington DC Al Qaeda cell." Eli handed him a file, "you may have told her the last mission but this one never leaves your lips."


	19. Safety and Forgiveness

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 17:30

Ziva and Tony sat finishing paperwork when she sighed, Tony looked at her. "What is it?"

"I thought he killed her because of me…I thought he had finally been driven to give her up because of my actions."

Tony stood and pulled his chair over, sitting beside her. "What are you talking about?"

"Ari fell in love with Kate…planned to leave Mossad for her but my father hit his weak point to keep him." Ziva looked at Tony, "I thought that is why he killed her…because he couldn't give her the happiness she deserved and he couldn't have her."

"What was his weak point?"

"My father told him that he could leave Mossad as long as he killed Kate…Ari has never raised a hand to anyone in the family but that day…he slapped me across the face and told me to stay out of his life and away from Kate."

* * *

_TEL AVIV, MOSSAD HQ, ELI DAVID'S OFFICE; NOVEMBER 27, 2004, 22:50 (Israel)_

_Ziva looked up as Ari left the office, she eyed him. "She's not right for you."_

_"Leave Caitlin out of this...he gets to keep his Mossad officer."_

_Ziva placed her knife away and eyed her brother, "you were leaving?" _

_"Yes, but due to your...nosey habit of working other officers' missions, I have to stay."_

_"I onlt did what I was told...he wanted to know what you were doing in Egypt."_

_Ari chuckled and eyed his sister, "you were always the favorite child...the one to be bred for Mossad. You know nothing of feelings Ziva...unlike you, I would sacrifice my life for Caitlin."_

_"You love her...you should not, it is a waste of time. You will end up killing her one day or one of Mossad will."_

_She didn't expect the slap to her face but as soon as she was able to eye Ari, she found him pointing at her. "Stay out of my life Zivyah and stay away from Caitlin...if you have any contact with her...I dare not think what will happen. _

_"You are my sister but Caitlin will be my wife one day...blood will only go so far when it comes to her. Do you understand?"_

_"Clearly, I clearly understand that she has made you soft."_

_"She has made me better...I have not killed since I left her after she repaired my wound. I hope never to kill again but I'll do anything to protect her from Mossad and the dangers of our family."_

_With that Ziva watched her brother go, fully prepared to never get involved with his life again or the woman he loved._

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 17:40

"I never touched anything again…then my father told me she was dead. I've wondered for so long if I drove him to it…apparently he found away to do both, to have her and leave Mossad."

"But now we have to keep them safe."

"Keep who safe…Agent DiNozzo." Both looked up to find Eli David and Amit Hadar, Tony reached inside Ziva's drawer and grabbed her gun, standing.

"Leave…you're not welcome here."

"Leave him Tony," Ziva put a hand on Tony's arm and took the gun, "if he touches me or anyone else…things will occur."

Eli eyed his daughter, "you're pregnant…how far along?"

"Twenty-two weeks…twins." Ziva looked over Eli's shoulder to see the last people she wanted to see…McGee, Gibbs and Kate.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Amit and Eli turned to see the three; the Director of Mossad looked at Kate and chuckled. "Agent Todd…so the rumors are true…you are alive, my son is not however."

"Its Agent Haswari…NCIS offered me my job back and as for Ari…we both know you know he's alive. Cut the crap Eli…you nearly murdered my children sending your officers in. They are all under the age of five…how could you?"

"Because he's a heartless bastard who sent his own child to die because her loyalty was elsewhere." Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony, "go with Kate…I want you both with the Haswaris tonight."

Tony nodded and picked up Ziva's coat, helping her into it. Grabbing their bags, Tony lead Ziva out of the building with Kate in tow.

"My daughter married that murderer."

"That is no longer your daughter Director David…she chose a life and like your son…left Mossad and you'd kill to get them back. You threatened Ari with a choice…to kill the woman he loved and leave Mossad or stay…he chose to stay only to keep her alive.

"They both have families now…children who are far from what you want them to be, they'll never be Mossad…what hits the hardest is that four generations of Mossad being under David power is gone because none of your children wish to bring the destruction you have.

"The David reign is over…you need to face it. Now I know Ari can tell me where the Hamas cells are so I'd leave or I'm sure he'll tell me." Gibbs looked at the man at the end of the hall and waved, it was a security officer. "Get these two out of here now."

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 19:00

Kate opened the front door and let the two members of her family into the house. "Ari…I'm back, Ziva and Tony are with me."

"Mommy!" Mia came down the stairs and hugged Kate, "I missed you…why'd you leave?"

"I told you I was leaving…I had to go drop people off and pick them up." Kate looked at Ziva and Tony, "you remember Ziva and Tony don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well Ziva is Papa's sister, she's your Aunt Ziva and Tony is your uncle. They'll be staying with us tonight, where's Papa?"

"On the phone, he's in your bedroom but he's shouting Hebrew…he's really mad. Agent Gibbs called and said there's a man at the building…Papa's been shouting at the man for ten minutes. He's said bad things…really bad things."

"Like what?"

"Bad words…curse words and threatening to kill him…Papa won't hurt him will he…he's not bad."

Kate chuckled and leaned down, kissing her daughter's hair. "Go get ready for bed, show Aunt Ziva and Uncle Tony the guestroom while you're at it. I'll talk to Papa."

"Okay," Mia took Tony and Ziva's hands in each of her own, "I'll show you the guestroom."

Ziva and Tony looked up when Ari came down the stairs, a bag in hand. Kate eyed Ari and stopped him, "no…let Gibbs handle this."

"Caitlin…"

"No!" She eyed him, "I won't lose you…I can't. If you leave and go…you've been away too long…things have left you, you'll get hurt."

"Hey, lets go upstairs." Tony picked Mia up and started up the stairs, Ziva remained however.

"He nearly killed our children Caitlin; I will not give him the chance to do so again." Ari placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her head. "I will return my Caitlin…I promise."

Kate pushed his hand away, "you walk out that door and you can expect a _Get_…I mean it Ari. I won't do this…I love you, I always have and I've stood beside you through everything. Through your missions, losing everything I once had but not this…not for you to become a soulless killer again.

"Leave and don't expect to come home because this won't be home anymore."

Ziva stepped forward and placed a hand on her brother's arm, "Ari, I sat in a Somalian cell for three months…horrible things happened to me and that whole time I thought of all the wrong I had caused but I also saw the good.

"I always assumed that you killed Kate because of everything that occurred. I thought I drove you to that point and I blamed myself…that day when I thought I shot you, I only hoped where ever you were going…you would reunited with her.

"Tony crossed oceans to save me and I knew that look in his eye when he said he couldn't live without me…it was the same look you had in Egypt years ago…pure love. Revenge is harsh and I wanted revenge on Eli for sending me to die when I had so much to live for…don't let revenge ruin your life. You're alive and you have a family but walking out that door…you lose it all and being alone, you know what it is like…you don't want to be there again."

Ari looked at Kate, her compassion was still present after so many years, her youth was slowly fading but her beauty showed each day more and more. Their children loved him, worshiped him and to lose both them and Kate and never see their unborn child…it was too much.

Ari handed the bag to Kate, she took it as a sign of 'I won't lose you so I won't go' and so she hugged him. "I love you, I always have and I only want you to be who you are and not the killer you were."

Ari pulled back and placed a hand on her cheek, "I only want to protect you my Caitlin, you and our children."

"Let someone else take care of protecting us now…besides…you owe Gibbs the benefit of the doubt. He heard the story and knows the truth…that we do love each other…he won't let us down." Kate looked at Ziva, "I'll show you where the guestroom is."

"Thank you." Ziva chuckled, "but I need the bathroom…these two are kickers."

"It's under the stairs."

Ziva smiled and passed her brother and sister-in-law, going to the bathroom. Kate turned to Ari and eyed him, he held her in his arms…both silent.

"I do not fault you for saying what you said Caitlin, however," he looked down at her, "I will not survive without you…I do not know how."

"Yes you do, you did so for almost two decades…you just love me too much to let me go."

Ari leaned down and kissed her, "that is true…but after being with you for so long…it is hard to cope."

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; NOVEMBER 29, 2011, 20:00

The adults sat in the living room talking when a knock came; Tony motioned for them to stay and got up with his weapon. "DiNozzo…open the damn door."

Tony placed his gun away and opened the door to find Gibbs and Abby, who bound inside quickly as Tony shut the door behind Gibbs.

"Kate." Abby hugged Kate and smiled, "I actually thought he shot you…but I was wrong, we all were; so…tell me everything."

"Let's go to the kitchen," Kate and Abby made their way to the kitchen as Ari and Ziva eyed Gibbs.

"Director David?" Ziva looked at Gibbs and he chuckled.

"It seems the threat of the past has made him leave although he doesn't know I played him." Gibbs handed Ari a card, "Agent Fornell is expecting you tomorrow morning at 0900, you start working in Counter Terrorism immediately."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Years ago I would have shot you but when I think back to the last few months before Kate was thought to have died…she was the happiest. Now I see her loved, adored and has a life I'd want for my own daughter." Gibbs looked at Ari, "however I've made a deal with Fornell…when I want you…I get you; you're just on loan to him because I own you."

"Caitlin was right…I owe you the benefit of the doubt."

"She has always been right, I'm leaving Tony and Ziva here tonight but afterwards I want you moved somewhere closer…there's a house not far from my own with five rooms…it'll be large enough."

"Is that an order or a request?"

"Let's just say it's a term of agreeing not to lock you up for terrorism and we both know we have enough to charge you with that."

"Fair enough."

Gibbs looked at Ziva, "I'll see you and Tony tomorrow."

"Night Gibbs."

"Abby!"

Ari shook his head, "she can stay as well…there is enough room."

Gibbs left and the Haswari-DiNozzo family, along with Abby, all settled into bed. They were safe…safe in one day from Mossad due to the past, and Gibbs of course, but Kate knew the story was not over so she'd tell the rest in time.


	20. Testing Faithfulness

WASHINGTON DC, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 10, 2011, 10:00

The team was walking around the house packing; the guys were doing most of the lifting due to both Kate and Ziva being pregnant.

A ringing phone made them look at Ari; he pulled out his cell phone and eyed it. "Haswari," he answered and Kate waited as did everyone else. "I'll be right there."

Hanging up, he walked over to Kate and kissed her head. "Where are you going?"

"Fornell called…they found traces of a cell and need my help. You'll be fine…everyone is here, I'll be back soon."

She nodded and he picked up his bag from the front door along with his helmet…Kate shook her head and laughed. Tony eyed her as Ari left, "what's so funny?"

"Even after so long he loves his motorcycle." Kate went back to packing, Tony looked confused and Ziva laughed. "I remember the first time I got on it…I thought he'd end up killing me but it was fun."

"When was this?" Abby eyed her as she handed Kate several plates to wrap in paper.

"After Egypt and Christmas, he came back after a month and asked if I'd go for a ride with him…I almost refused till I saw the worry in his eyes and something told me he needed to talk with me away from everything."

* * *

_GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; JANUARY 08, 2005, 09:30_

_Kate was woken to a kiss on the head; she opened her eyes to see Ari. "You're back."_

_"No, I'm home," he sat on the bed and reached up, gently rubbing her hair back. "I want you to come with me…I want you to take a ride with me."_

_"A ride…as in your motorcycle?" He nodded and she shook her head, "no way, I'm not getting on that thing…you know I don't like them."_

_His eyes told her something was wrong, they were full of life days before but now…a hint of what had been when they had met was starting to form again. Reaching for his hand, she held it._

_"However…I should give it a chance and I know you won't let anything happen to me."_

_"I would do anything to keep you safe my Caitlin; I assume my mother was not harsh to you as Ziva?"_

_"She was…she's not your mother."_

_"She helped raise me…if you ask me if she is my mother…I will say she is."_

_Kate sat up and looked at him; he was tired and exhausted as if something terrible had happened._

_"What happened at Mossad…you look like you were beaten and killed?"_

_"I will tell you later," he leaned over and kissed her, "get dressed in something warm…its windy."_

_He stood and she caught his arm, eyeing him. He knew she wanted answers that minute so he sat down and eyed her…allowing her to speak. "Tell me…what happened?"_

_"I was given a choice when I tried to resign from Mossad." He took her hand and kissed it before brushing her hair back. "I did what I did to keep you safe…I tried to leave Caitlin but I have no choice to stay."_

_"Why?"_

_"I could stay or I could leave after completing an assassination."_

_"Of who?" He had killed before so she found it hard to think that he would have trouble killing again, she never wanted him to but she questioned his ability if he questioned himself._

_"Of you," Ari looked her in the eye, "I stayed to keep you safe…Ziva followed us in Egypt and then told my father everything she saw. There is no doubt he knows how to use me now…as he said you were my weakness." He stood and walked to the edge of the bedroom, looking out the window. "I am sorry Caitlin, I will leave now…I can't stay or you'll die."_

_"I knew the risks," she stood and walked over to him, "but I love you anyways…don't do this to me…please."_

_"Its best."_

_"No!" Kate eyed him, "leaving just tells me I'm right…that I was always right that you'd leave me. I don't want to be right…I'd take a bullet for you now."_

_He grabbed her by the arms; it was the most force she had ever felt him use. He stared into her eyes and she gulped…the hatred was there again, the man she had spent a wonderful few months with was gone._

_She tore away and stood by the bed, "I don't know you…leave."_

_"Caitlin?"_

_He looked at her with a look of bewilderment…she was scared of him, something he never intended to have be._

_"You're not the man I love," she eyed him, she was on the verge of crying, "you're the man who kidnapped me…the hatred and killing instinct is in your eyes. Just leave before I call Gibbs."_

_He nodded and pulled out a small box from his pocket, placing it on her dresser as he left the room. "Goodbye my Caitlin, I will always love you."_

_She walked over to the dresser and picked up the box, she opened it to find a small blue velvet box. She found a beautiful diamond necklace inside…she read the small note that was folded up inside._

**_My Beautiful Caitlin,_**

**_After everything that has occurred, I still return because I find it hard to live without you. For years I have lived alone and seen many women but now I only find myself wanting you. _**

**_I do not know when it will be but I hope one day you will marry me. I cannot give you a ring because it would arouse suspicion but this is a diamond from the shores of Israel. _**

**_It was chosen as an engagement gift. I love you my Caitlin and one day we will be married. In my heart, you are already my wife…my beautiful Caitlin…my basherte._**

**_Ari_**

_Kate began to cry and clutch the necklace, she picked up her cell phone, dialing the number he had given her weeks before. "Pick up."_

_It went to voice message so she closed her phone knowing Mossad could track the message back to her. She grabbed her bible from night stand and pulled out the ticket he had given her for Tel Aviv._

_She wondered if she visited Rachel, would she be able to get a hold of Ari. It was however when he cell phone rang that she looked at it and found it was Ari. "Ari?"_

_"What is it Caitlin?"_

_"I'm sorry, I…I'm just sorry. I don't want you to leave."_

_"Do you really think I would leave you Caitlin, I am standing in the hallway? I was waiting for your anger to pass…it always has." _

_Kate closed her phone and walked to the front door, she opened it to find Ari leaning against the wall opposite of her door. "I…I…"_

_He stopped her with a kiss and she put her arms around his neck, afterwards she looked into his eyes and found the man she had known for months…the man she loved. She pulled him into her apartment and shut the door._

_"Give me a few moments to get dressed and we'll go."_

_"I do love you my Caitlin, I always will." He brushed his hand against the back of her cheek, "but know I stay with Mossad to protect you…never think to protect me because that will cause more danger."_

_"Yes."_

_He looked at her, "yes what?"_

_"When we're able, yes I'll marry you." She smiled and looked into the eyes of kindness she had seen a year before. "I love you…it doesn't matter if you're Mossad or if you play a double agent and I will only be able to see me on occasion…I'm willing to marry you because I can't love anyone else."_

_He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, whispering as he did. "It will be warmer later…we can go then."_

_He picked her up gently and carried her to the bedroom, in which they allowed passion and love to take over common sense. They were content with playing this cat and mouse game in their professional lives but behind closed doors…they were engaged to be married and utterly in love with each other._

* * *

WASHINGTON DC, HASWARI HOUSEHOLD; DECEMBER 10, 2011, 10:30

Abby eyed her as did Ziva and Tony, the Goth spoke first. "So…you threatened to tell Gibbs and told him to leave and he stayed?"

"That morning was the morning Mia was conceived…"

"Alright," Tony put his hands up, "I'm getting pictures I don't want to see so stop right there."

"Why Tony, sex seems to be the last thing on your mind now days…when we worked together you'd have loved to hear about it."

Tony laughed and smirked, "I get enough satisfaction in sex not to have to hear about it…besides, Ziva is the only one I will ever think about in that capacity again."

"Alright, now I'm getting pictures I don't want to see."

Ziva chuckled and shook her head, "Tony…speak about our sex life again and you will receive a broken arm."

Abby eyed them, "ouch…I must ask why the arm, I'd expect you to castrate him."

Ziva smiled and eyed Abby, "because I happen to enjoy sex with my husband and I also want to have more children…I can't do that if he's injured."

"Good point but as much as I like stuff to gossip with…sex with you four is just not something I want to hear."

"I can agree with that," Gibbs came in the room with McGee, their boss eyed them. "I don't want to hear about the private lives of my agents…I'll get pictures."

Everyone began to laugh and finished packing, talking about everything besides sex and Kate and Ari's past.


	21. Story Part XIV: Joy and Fear

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; DECEMBER 15, 2011, 10:30

Kate sat at her new desk, it was her first day back at work...she had somehow received her old desk as Ziva now sat across from Tony, another desk placed against his own as it sat sideways from its original position.

It was nice to be back in her old environment and something told her everyone was happy to see her again. "Excuse me Agent Todd."

Kate looked up despite her name no longer being 'Todd' to find a black man. She stood and looked at him, "its Agent Haswari actually."

"Leon Vance, Director of NCIS…that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He eyed him and held out a new NCIS badge. "When I was throwing around names, the Secretary of the Navy asked me why I had a terrorist working for me…till I told him it was actually his wife.

"Now, I've managed to convince the SecNav that your husband is not a threat but he's not too keen with you working under the name 'Haswari' so you'll return to your maiden name when working."

"No she won't," Gibbs came in the bullpen and eyed Vance, "I want her to remember everyday what a mistake she made by marrying that bastard."

Gibbs was acting, she knew that because he came over and had dinner with them on occasion and her husband and boss got along well…despite the past.

"So you're punishing her by making her use a tainted name?"

"Damn right I am, she'll never forget that mistake by using that name."

"Very well," Vance took the badge back and eyed Kate, "carry on…Agent Haswari."

Vance left and Kate eyed Gibbs, "thanks."

"Your name is who you are…you're a wife and besides…the name suits you."

"I always thought 'Haswari' sounded better with Kate then 'Todd' did…Ari never seems to agree with me on that subject."

"He loves you…you and those kids, that's enough for me."

Kate laughed, "he was shocked when I told him I was pregnant…the look on his face was absolutely funny…I thought he was going to pass out."

* * *

_TBA, PARAGUAY, HOTEL, KATE'S ROOM; MARCH 12, 2005, 09:00_

_Kate sat on the bathroom floor beside the toilet, despite being given two days of vacation before returning, she did not feel as if she wanted them._

_She was pregnant, she knew that and morning sickness was a pain in the ass…especially trying to hide the fact the father of her child is wanted by Gibbs. Tony had enjoyed the night before, going out to a bar with the TAT guys while she stayed in._

_She wanted to just read her book and talk with Ari, who called her and asked how she was doing…he was concerned for her safety because of where she was. He told her that he had a friend in the area who was keeping an eye on her._

_A knock made her look up; Tony was standing in the doorway. "So I go out and have a few drinks and not get sick but you…you get sick Miss Appropriate."_

_She stood and flushed the toilet, "if you must know, its water poisoning…I drank the water by accident."_

_"Really…should we take you to the hospital?" He was actually concerned and she shook her head as she washed her hands._

_"I'll be fine, can we go home early please…I don't want to stay in this hellhole another day."_

_"Yeah, about that…Gibbs is coming to get us…I kinda got arrested last night and it took the TAT guys a while to get me out. I can't leave the country till Gibbs comes and gets me…that's what the Embassy says."_

_"What did you do exactly?"_

_"I hit on an undercover asset to the Ciudad del Este police…she was an underage asset to attract pedophiles."_

_Kate laughed as she moved around the room packing, placing Ari's photo in her bible and put it in her bag quickly. "Only you would…when is Gibbs getting here?"_

_"Now." They looked up to find Gibbs in the doorway to her room, "DiNozzo, go pack…NOW!"_

_Tony left and Gibbs looked at Kate, she moved around the room packing._

_"What the hell happened last night?"_

_Kate shrugged, "I was here…water poisoning, I drank the water by accident. Apparently Tony hit on an underage undercover asset that the police use to attract pedophiles."_

_"Only DiNozzo."_

_Kate laughed as she zipped her bag, knowing her morning sickness would return when she boarded the C-130 but of course she always vomited when she boarded those planes. Her only wish was to return to Ari…as he was waiting at home._

_Her apartment had turned into 'their' apartment and she loved living with him. Sure, his mission could never be told to her…as he told her but she knew it had to do with explosives because she could smell it on his clothes when she washed them but having him in her life everyday was enough._

_Over the last few months, she had managed to get pieces out of him, as she could no longer do so from his computer…it was in Hebrew once again. He had told her he was trying to infiltrate an Al Qaeda cell but that was all on the topic. Another piece of the puzzle was it was hard to do so and that if something happened…she needed to convince Gibbs to help him._

_She told him that would probably never happen…as Gibbs would fire her and kill him. He was rarely home now days; she'd see him, if she was lucky, two or three days a week. He always told her the same thing when he was home…he loved her and he did it to keep her safe._

_At times she'd lay awake wondering when Ari would return to her but she never regretted their life together for one moment…being apart or not._

_

* * *

_

_GEORGETOWN, KATE'S APARTMENT; MARCH 12, 2005, 17:30_

_Kate opened the door to her apartment and noticed the smell of baked bread…Ari had made her dinner. She placed her bag in the bedroom before walking to the kitchen, where she found him cooking._

_"I'm home."_

_Ari turned to her and smiled, pulling her into a hug. "As I see…are you feeling better my Caitlin?"_

_"Oh the water poisoning, you must have overheard Tony asking me about that when we were on the phone."_

_"Yes, you were a bit aggressive about telling him to 'shove it' as I remember you saying."_

_Kate laughed and eyed him, arms still around his neck. "How much do you love me?"_

_"Caitlin…you never need to ask me that, I love you more than life itself." He eyed her, "why do you ask?"_

_"Because you can't love me anymore."_

_"Caitlin?"_

_"You have to share that love with our child."_

_He stared at her in shock and she smiled, laughing at his expression. For a moment she thought he'd pass out because he sat down at the kitchen table. The man she knew as a former Mossad killer was in shock over a pregnancy._

_"You're…"_

_"After our fight…that morning, we forgot to use protection." She sat down and looked at him, taking his hand. "I found out a while ago and I wanted to tell you but before I could…Paraguay."_

_"Caitlin, this can't happen…" he eyed her, "my father is barely allowing me to keep you but when he finds out about…I dare not think of what he'll do to you or our child."_

_Kate stood and walked backwards, "I'm not giving this child up…you can't make me. By law you have no rights…I won't…"_

_Ari shook his head and stood up, "Caitlin I would never ask you to give up our child," he walked to her and held her._

_Kate held onto him, "what do you mean then?"_

_He eyed her, "you must go into hiding…I can have my mother help create a new identity for you. If my father finds this child…he will take it from us using legal ties he has built. He will do what he has to in order to get his hands on the next generation of Mossad."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Accuse me of terrorism, claim you helped me and double crossed NCIS…after that my father will have right to take our child before you parents." He touched the back of her face, "this will take a few months but what we do is for our child."_

_"Would he really do that?"_

_"You know he would, you'll have to run and I'll join you as soon as I can."_

_"When?"_

_"I have to figure it out and my mother will help as will Aaron…I'll send you to Cairo, it'll be the last place my father will look." He hugged her again, "I'm sorry my Caitlin."_

_"I know, can't you tie it into your mission somehow…make me a target so they put me in witness protection?" He eyed her as she spoke, "you'd never be able to find me but…our baby would be safe."_

_"We'll figure it out together…I promise."_


	22. The Final Betrayal and a New Light

Note: Kate finds herself revealing things no one knew about the attack that occured when she was though to have been killed. Will she be arrested?

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; DECEMBER 19, 2011, 09:30

Kate sat working on her paperwork when Gibbs came over, she looked up. "What is it?"

"SecNav wants a full statement of how you faked your death…Vance has agreed to allow me to take it. So…the conference room?"

She stood and walked around the desk, more of a waddle if Gibbs had anything to say. Her pregnancy was progressing nicely as was Ziva's.

"So…everything?" Gibbs nodded.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, CONFERENCE ROOM; DECEMBER 19, 2011, 09:45

Kate sat across from Gibbs; he had a note pad beside him and a tape recorder. He eyed her as she sat nervously…twisting her wedding band. The door opened and they found the SecNav…he sat down a few chairs away.

"Please…start."

Gibbs looked at Kate, "On May 24, 2005 NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd was shot by terrorist Ari Haswari during a raid of a terrorist warehouse. Her death confirmed by a kill shot to the head…death was instantaneous.

"On November 29, 2011…a woman claiming to be Agent Todd came to NCIS asking for protection for her family. DNA confirmed that the woman in question was in fact NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

"In further investigation, it was found that the terrorist known as Ari Haswari was indeed alive and married to the agent he had thought to have killed. It was found that for a solid year before said shooting…Special Agent Todd, now known as Special Agent Haswari, had in fact been in communication with the terrorist and both planned the shooting.

"While investigating the fact that both were alive, we found that Ari Haswari was not a terrorist but an undercover Mossad agent assigned to infiltrate an Al Qaeda cell. His attempts to leave Mossad proved fruitless as his only option was to either stay or leave upon killing Special Agent Haswari…he chose to stay.

"This inquiry will show how and why Special Agent Haswari faked her death. Please state your name, date of birth and occupation."

Kate swallowed before speaking.

"Caitlin Alexandra Haswari, September 11, 1975, NCIS Special Agent."

"Do you swear that what is about to be said is the truth and is not a lie?"

Gibbs eyed her and Kate nodded, "yes."

"Please begin when you are ready."

Kate thought back to everything…the first few weeks of planning. She started to speak about that, noting everything.

"I was pregnant…nine weeks along…due to Ari's father we knew had to keep me far away from him."

"Who was his father?" Gibbs asked the question even as they all knew who he was.

"Deputy Director Eli David…he gave Ari a choice when he asked to leave Mossad…kill me and earn the right to leave or stay and keep me alive. He chose to stay to protect me."

"So you chose to fake your death?"

"Yes, we both made the decision as his mission was slowly coming to a close."

"Excuse me Agent Gibbs," the SecNav interrupted, "what was his mission?"

"I can't tell you because I don't know…my death was marked if he spoke to me about it. We know now what it was…all I knew was it contained explosives. I could smell the chemicals on his clothes when I washed them. I knew he was a double Mossad agent so I figured explosives were going to be involved."

"So you chose to look the other way?" SecNav eyed her and she eyed him, "even though he was a double Mossad agent with explosives…even when he stole a missile to blow up a pier full of families…you neglected your duty as an NCIS agent and didn't report him."

Kate thought about how to answer, "it was hard…choosing between the man I loved and the country I served but in the end I was dead…I would be dead so I chose to say nothing."

"So you allowed your feelings for this terrorist to get in the way."

"My husband is not a terrorist…the missile was rigged to never hit the pier, it had a suicide timer on it. Five minutes after launch it would have shorted out."

Kate gulped realizing no one had known that but she had, she had told them something that showed she had been involved and in that instant she had lost her career.

"How do you know that?"

Gibbs shut off the tape and looked at her, "you knew all along where everything was…you knew what was going on?"

"Not everything, just that I was suppose to get you all to that warehouse. After I realized the missile was stolen…I called Ari and he told me about the suicide timer, reassuring me it would never hit the pier. He told me to get to the warehouse for the switch with my shadow…that's why he stayed on with you so long…for you to trace the phone."

Kate looked at her hands, she had betrayed everyone…even Gibbs. "The bomb?"

"I didn't know…" Kate eyed him, "I spoke with Ari the morning before we found the two sailors and I didn't speak to him again till after his shadow was killed. He met me in Cairo two weeks after he was thought to have been buried in Tel Aviv."

"Who helped you do this?"

"Ari, his mother, Rachel David and a friend in Cairo, Aaron Dahan…ex-Mossad loyal to Ari but not Eli David."

"Did you have any hand in the attack?"

"I only had some knowledge not a hand in it…Ari didn't want me near it…for my safety. He's always been protective."

Gibbs eyed her and then turned to the SecNav, "we're finished."

He stood and so did Kate, she waited to be arrested for treason and terrorism. Gibbs eyed her as did SecNav…who spoke.

"You're free to go Agent Todd."

"I assumed…"

Gibbs looked at her and shook his head, "no…you're not getting arrested. The SecNav has given you a get out of jail free card because of everything you did…you didn't have a direct hand in the attack and also the fact that it's the only mistake you've made in your life.

"You're free as is Ari…the FBI has a deal with him just like you have a deal with NCIS. We have to protect you because you both know things that we need to know and Mossad doesn't."

"Just don't go looking for anymore terrorists." The SecNav winked at her and left, Kate looked at Gibbs.

"I'm sorry…I know apologizing is a sign of weakness but I betrayed everyone for a killer."

Gibbs chuckled and placed an arm around her, "you're forgiven…besides, you had a child you had to protect."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah…now go home and take the day off."


	23. New Births

Note: Babies DiNozzo are welcomed into the world as is the youngest Haswari.

* * *

BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL, MATERNITY WAITING; MARCH 23, 2012, 15:30

Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Abby sat waiting, oddly enough Ziva and Kate went into labor on the same day an hour apart. They were in separate rooms next to each other and their husbands with them.

"Hey," they looked up when Tony came out, "they're here."

"Who?" Abby eyed him, asking which babies and Tony sat down.

"Two girls…two new baby girls. We decided on the names Rachel Caitlin DiNozzo and Sarah Abigail DiNozzo…after their aunts and grandmothers. My mother's middle name was Sarah and Rachel is Ziva's mother's name."

"How's Kate?" McGee looked at Tony and he laughed.

"I passed the room and heard Kate screaming at Ari that she'd kill him as soon as she could get a weapon in hand…I wouldn't be worried though, Ziva said the same thing."

"Excuse me," they turned to see a nurse. "Family of Kate Haswari?"

"Yeah, that's us…how is she?"

The nurse smiled, "she wanted me to come tell you that she delivered a baby girl moments ago and her name is Nasira Abigail Haswari."

"What time exactly?"

The nurse looked at the chart and eyed it, "15:35…why?"

"Sarah Abigail DiNozzo was born at 15:35 exactly…looks like we have twin cousins."

McGee shook his head, "that's amazing…Sarah and Nasira born at the same time on the same day and have the same middle name…it's impossible."

"Not to mention they are cousins…literally." Tony rose as Ari came out and looked at them. "Looks like Sarah and Nasira were born at the same time on the same day and have the same middle name."

"Caitlin wants to see you all and she wishes to ask you something," he looked at Gibbs.

"Tell Kate I'll see her once I see my daughter and granddaughters." Gibbs rose and walked toward Ziva's room.

Ari shook his head and looked at Tony, "I thought his daughter was dead."

"He kinda adopted Ziva…he thinks of her as a daughter. Dating her was a pain in the ass…he watched me like a hawk and asking for her hand in marriage…I had a migraine from all the head slaps." Tony rubbed the back of his head, "now that I remember it…it hurt till Ziva said yes."

"Caitlin said yes before I asked her…" Ari looked at Tony, "of course my methods of romancing her were far from your behavior with my sister."

"Hey guys," they turned to see Abby with photos, she had already slipped into the room with a Polaroid camera and taken photos. "They are absolutely adorable…look McGee."

"Absolutely indeed, I know one thing…not only are boys going to have to get through their dads and their grandfather…they'll have to get through me as well."

"I find that you would be the one injured not them." Ari eyed McGee, "they would stand a far better chance with Abby."

Tony laughed and McGee just ignored them, looking at the photos of the babies.


	24. Epilogue: The Future

Note: A few years down the road and we see the happiness of the Haswari family...that and their safety.

* * *

WASHINGTON NAVY YARD, NCIS, BULLPEN; DECEMBER 24, 2015, 17:45

Kate looked at her watch when a sound of '_Mommy_' came into the bullpen. She was met by Nasira, who hugged her.

Her siblings followed, Mia was now ten and quite bright for her age while the twins were eight and Noor was six. It wasn't but seconds later that two identical girls ran to Ziva yelling '_Ima_' and hugged her.

"I think it's time to go home." Kate smiled when she heard her husband's voice, Ari eyed her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Grandpa!" All the kids screamed and ran to Gibbs as he entered with coffee; he set the coffee down before they reached them. He gave them all hugs and smiles before managing to up their sugar by giving them pieces of toffee…of which Kate and Ziva could not deny him the joy of doing so.

"I think we need a daycare Boss." Tony came in the room and looked at Gibbs; in his arms was his son…Anthony DiNozzo III or Danny as he was called, after his middle name of Daniel. The two year old was fast asleep.

"Who will take care of it…last time I checked, no agent wants to go near these kids. With Ziva's deadliness and your attitude…they don't get near them." He looked at Kate and Ari, "their kids are so well behaved, I doubt they'll ever see a cop."

"I see your point, but hey…other agents are complaining about daycares…NCIS really needs one. See what you can do or I'll send Ziva to do it…one look at her and Vance will say yes."

Ziva looked at her husband, "why would he do that?"

Everyone looked at each other, they began laughing before Gibbs answered in four words. "You're pregnant and ex-Mossad."

"I see your point."

The Haswari Family was safe and thriving…as well as the DiNozzo one too. Mossad had not tried to hurt them in the four years they had been back and Gibbs doubted Eli David would ever try to harm them again.


End file.
